If My Heart Had Wings
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: Yuugi's a lonley and abused boy who has dreams of becoming a famous singer. Yami's the new kid in town. What happens when these two meet? Will they be together or will fate pull them apart? YxY. Violence, angst. Complete.
1. Pain and Prayers

Kawaii-hikari3: Hey! waves This is my first time that I say anything to the people reading!

Yami: What was with the silence?

Yuugi: And no disclaimers?

Kawaii-hikari3: ; I forgot!

Yami and Yuugi: anime fall

Kawaii-hikari3: Well, I'll post declaimers on my profile! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

Pain and Prayers

He stood alone in his room as the silent night surrounded him. His thoughts filled with worry and distress. His stepfather would be home shortly. He closed his eyes and took a sad breath. He knew how much his stepfather loved to torture his soul. Sad violet eyes opened as he heard footsteps. He saw his stepfather walking closer to his house. They boy held his breath as his heart began to race. He watched in horror as the door opened and the man went inside.

"YUUGI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm in my room..."

Yuugi's stepfather walked into Yuugi's room and glared at the young boy. Yuugi turned slowly to face the cold glare. His stepfather's face was flushed as his eyes were bloodshot. He was very drunk and Yuugi knew he would be limping in the morning. His stepfather grabbed Yuugi's collar and the heavy scent of alcohol filled Yuugi's lungs.

"I heard you got a 93 on your last test..."

"I-I did...but I got the best grade in the class!"

"It's still not good enough, Yuugi."

Yuugi nodded as he felt the grip on his collar tighten greatly. The lack of air caused Yuugi to start panting. He could hear his stepfather laughing at him. Yuugi began squirming as the air in his lungs grew close to nothing. His stepfather laughed harder and decided to tighten his grip even more on Yuugi's collar. He moved his hand around Yuugi's neck and squeezed it tightly. Yuugi started screaming in pain, but it grew silent quickly due to a lack of air. Tears spilling from Yuugi's eyes and he tried to move his stepfathers grip away from his neck. All of Yuugi's efforts in vain, as they always were.

"How long can you hold on this time? The longer you last, the less beatings you get after." His stepfather mocked.

"L-let go...I can't b-breathe..." Yuugi barely whispered.

"You want more pain?"

"I-iie..." Yuugi shook his head.

"I guess that's enough of this..." Yuugi's stepfather let Yuugi go and Yuugi dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. "After you catch a little breath, you'll get your punishment for getting a 93..."

"Stepfather...please don't..." Yuugi whispered in a small pleading voice.

"Quit begging for mercy." His stepfather kicked Yuugi's stomach and flung him across the room.

Yuugi hit the wall and all the air he just received was instantly taken away. Yuugi cried out in terror as the pain began to surge through his whole body. His stepfather approached while Yuugi held his stomach and tried to sit up. His stepfather punched Yuugi's cheek and trusted him to the ground. Yuugi slammed against the ground as his lip began to bleed. Yuugi cried out as onslaughts of punches and kicks hit his body. Seconds felt like long and never-ending years to Yuugi. Time was slipping away, but it still lingered and allowed the beating to continue at a furious and quick rate. When it was all over, Yuugi lay almost motionless on the floor as blood and tears spilled onto the ground. His stepfather smirked in victory.

"Yuugi...I hope you learned your lesson...do you promise you'll do better next time?"

Yuugi could only cough with raspy tone. His stepfather grabbed Yuugi's hair and pulled him upright. Yuugi, not having enough strength to fight back or even yell, grimaced at his stepfather. His stepfathers cold gaze sent a cold shudder down Yuugi's spine. Yuugi felt a slap across the cheek, but Yuugi didn't flinch this time.

"Do you promise you'll do better next time?"

"I...promise..." Yuugi nodded as he mustered up a whisper.

"Good." His stepfather threw Yuugi to the floor as he left.

Yuugi forced himself up and wrapped his arms around his aching body. Cold sweat dripping down his forehead and neck and beginning the run down his back. The blood made his clothes cling to his flesh and when Yuugi moved, the pain from the clothes being pulled off his flesh was unbearable. Yuugi ignored the immense pain and limped to the bathroom. He grabbed bandages and medicine for his bruises. He cleaned his wounds and wrapped the bandages around them tenderly. Yuugi ran coldwater from the faucet and cupped his hands. He got a handful of water and washed his face. Yuugi dried himself off and limped into bed. Staring out the window, he prayed silently.

"Please...please let someone save me...I can't take much more of this...I need someone to love me and care for me...please...I need someone..."

A star blinked in the distance. Yuugi smiled a little, but it only resulted in his cheeks hurting. Yuugi frowned and laid on his back. Closing his weary eyes, he kept praying the same little prayer repeatedly in his mind. Hoping that his prayer would be heard and answered, he prayed until darkness consumed him.

Kawaii-hikari3: So what did you guys think?

Yuugi: ;; I'M ABUSED?!

Kawaii-hikari3: nods sadly Yeah...I have a good reason for it...you'll see later on...

Yami: YOU BETTER NOT KILL HIM!

Kawaii-hikari3: Oo EEK! runs away Please R&R!


	2. Yami

Kawaii-hikari3: WOW! Chapter 2!

Yami: Am I in this one?

Kawaii-hikari3: Yup!

Yuugi: YAY! hugs Yami

Kawaii-hikari3: This is gonna be good!

The alarm clock screeched it's high-pitched noise. Yuugi pressed the "snooze" button and groaned loudly. He knew if he didn't start moving now, he'd never get to school on time. Yuugi, slowly and carefully, rolled off his bed and stood on his feet. His legs were feeling like jelly, but Yuugi forced himself to stand. Yuugi changed into his school attire, flung his backpack over a shoulder and trudged off to school.

Silently, Yuugi watched his classmates walking by and chatting with their friends. Yuugi was an outsider because of his petite size and frame. He was a frequent target of bullies and everyone else stayed clear of Yuugi's path. Yuugi stared at the ground, watching his feet shuffling on the pavement below. Yuugi accidentally bumped into someone in his lack of attention.

"Gomen nasai!" Yuugi cried out.

"It's alright."

Yuugi looked up to see a handsome young man standing in front of his eyes. Yuugi's mouth almost dropped to the floor. This person looked almost identical to Yuugi! Yuugi stared speechlessly at his tall and handsome double. The young man chuckled as Yuugi snapped back into the real world.

"Oh...I didn't mean to stare..." Yuugi mumbled.

"I don't mind. I was wondering if you could help me find some of my classes. I'm new here."

"Oh. Sure. Do you have your schedule?"

The young man handed Yuugi a card and Yuugi looked at it. Yuugi smiled brightly as he handed the card back to the other man. A smile was on the taller boys lips when Yuugi smiled.

"You're looking for room 106. That's downstairs. Since you and I share so many classes, maybe I can help you get to them."

"I'd appreciate that. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuugi Motou. What's your name?"

"My name is Yami. Yami Atemu."

"You're from Egypt?"

"Yes. My family moved here last week."

"That's so cool!"

A long and deep bell rung out. Students screaming in fear as they bolted into the school and ran into their homeroom. Yami and Yuugi waved before they went their separate ways. Yuugi reached his homeroom with a few seconds to spare. Ignoring the morning announcements, Yuugi thought about Yami pensively. _'He was really nice...and he actually talked to me! Well...I'm sure after he learns more about me he'll ignore me like everyone else in this damn world does...but...he seems different. It's like, he's looking for a friend like I am. Maybe I can help him and he can help me...'_

The bell rang out again and Yuugi got up and went to his class. Yami would be there and Yuugi would be able to talk to him. The science teacher didn't pay much attention to the class, because she was so busy rambling about useless things. Yuugi found Yami sitting by the window and Yuugi took the seat next to him. Yami smiled brightly at Yuugi as Yuugi smiled back.

"Settle down students. I noticed we have a new student here. Yami Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, there he is. Class, meet Mr. Atemu."

All the girls ogled at Yami as they started chatting and giggling to one another. The boys ignored Yami, knowing how the girls would be all over him like flies. Yuugi stared at Yami as his thoughts drifted. Yami noticed Yuugi's stare and waved a hand in front of his face. Yuugi jumped and blushed modestly.

"Gomen..."

"It's alright."

The teacher waved her hand and the class grew silent. Once the teacher turned started reading from the book, the class began whispering to each other. Yami, taking advantage of the teacher's lack of attention, whispered to Yuugi.

"Are all classes this boring?"

"Not all. Just most."

"This is gonna be a long year..."

Yuugi giggled at Yami's sly remark. The teacher, annoyed with all the whispering, looked at the class and cleared her throat. The class grew silent and stared at the teacher innocently. The teacher resumed her reading as the class resumed their conversations.

Yuugi sighed as his body began aching again. He groaned mentally as he grimaced to himself. Yami looked at Yuugi and noticed the pained look on his face. Gently tapping his shoulder, Yami gave a sympathetic look even though he didn't know why Yuugi was in pain.

"Yuugi, are you alright?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine..." Yuugi lied. He felt bad as his stomach began turning. He didn't want Yami to drift away from him. He was the closest thing he had to a friend. Yuugi looked at the desk, hiding his emotions as best he could. Yami still could tell something was wrong. "Yuugi, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"I'm not feeling well..." Yuugi said honestly. He never felt well after a beating. His breathing was always staggered and he felt like he was about to throw up. Yuugi gave Yami a smile before the teacher cleared her throat.

"Class, I think you all heard there's a half day today, right?"

All the students started talking to each other and some started panicking about transportation. Yuugi was the most nervous. He always had to be home before his stepfather and could never go home while he was home. Yuugi sighed.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked at Yami sadly. Yami looked at Yuugi with confusion written on his face. Yuugi gave a sad smile as the bell rung out. Yuugi picked up his books and dashed off to his next class. His heart gave a painful pang with each stride. He had to run. He couldn't tell Yami about his stepfather. The last time he did, they were seriously injured.

The day passed slowly for Yuugi. Every class that Yami wasn't with him, Yuugi felt even sicker and felt lonely. He wanted to apologize for running off. When the period finally came for him and Yami to meet again, Yuugi was nervous. Sure, he hardly even knew Yami, but he liked him. Yuugi walked into class and saw Yami sitting by the window again. Yuugi took the seat next to him and watched him.

"Hey, Yami?"

"Huh?" Yami turned his head to see Yuugi. "Hey there, Yuugi. Why'd you run off like that?"

"I...felt sick..." Yuugi bowed his head. "Gomen nasai..."

"It's alright, Yuugi. No need to apologize." Yami smiled.

The teacher walked in. He was smiling as he looked at the class. He saw Yuugi and Yami and did a double take. He laughed to himself as he nodded.

"Ah, I see we have twins in this class..." The teacher joked as a couple people giggled. Yami rolled his eyes while Yuugi blushed brightly. He hated when people laughed about him. Even if they were only teasing. The laughter of his stepfather echoed through his ears. Yuugi bit his lower lip as the giggles died down, but the laughter of mockery still echoing in his mind.

"Alright class. I'm handing back some tests." The teacher started passing out some papers. The teacher smiled at Yuugi as he placed it on his desk. Yuugi looked at the circled 100 in big bold red marker. Yami leaned over and peeked at Yuugi's paper.

"You're smart, Yuugi."

"Thanks." Yuugi said modestly. He let out a mental sigh of relief. His stepfather wouldn't beat him, at least not tonight. His heart twisted a little in his chest. If he got anything lower than a 95, his stepfather would beat him. Yuugi was lucky to still be alive after all the beatings. He sighed heavily, hoping the twisting pain in his chest would leave him alone. It was the last period and he wanted to get out of school, even though it was his only haven. If wasn't safe enough. He was bullied a lot due to his insecurities.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked. Yuugi snapped into reality and smiled sheepishly. Yami chuckled lightly as he stared at Yuugi. Yuugi's smile faded into a solemn expression. Yuugi stared in the opposite direction and sighed. Yami watched Yuugi sadly. He wanted to know what was wrong. Yuugi was the first person to act kindly to him.

The bell screeched loudly and all the teens leapt for joy, as they raced out of the school. It was a Friday and they were anxiously waiting for the weekend. Yuugi sighed as he slowly got out of his seat. Flinging his backpack over his shoulder and began walking off. He didn't know what to do. If he went home, he'd be beaten up and he didn't have anywhere else to go. Yuugi sighed and decided to go off to the park. He went to his locker to grab something very special to him, his guitar. His mother gave him that guitar before she died. It may have been years ago, but it was as if she had known he'd grow into it. He took the case out carefully and walked off to the park.

"Hey, Yuugi, wait up." Yami called out as he ran to Yuugi. Yuugi turned and smiled at Yami. Yuugi waved sheepishly as Yami eyes the guitar case in Yuugi's hand.

"I was going to the park to practice. Do you want to come?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course." Yami nodded as Yuugi walked off to the park. Yami followed Yuugi and watched him carefully. Yuugi seemed excited about this park. Yuugi smiled as he sat under a large cherry blossom tree. He opened his guitar case and picked up the beautiful acoustic guitar. He placed it in his hands and plucked the strings with his fingers. The strings harmonizing with a sweet echo. Yuugi started to play a quiet song as his fingers moved gracefully along the strings. Yami was left in shock as Yuugi continued playing. Yuugi shut his eyes and flowed into the music. He didn't reopen his eyes until he was done.

"How long have you been playing for?" Yami asked breathlessly.

"For as long as I can remember..."

"That was beautiful..."

"Thanks."

Yuugi continued playing until the sun started going down. When he realized how late it was getting, Yuugi jumped and turned to Yami.

"I have to go now."

"Do you have a screen name, Yuugi?"

"Yes."

Yami grabbed a piece of blank paper and scribbled something on it. He handed it to Yuugi and smiled at him. Yami waved quickly before he left. Yuugi looked at the paper. It read:

Yami's screen name: pharaohyami3000

Just in case you want to talk. See you at school Yuugi!

Yuugi blushed and placed the paper in his pocket. He put his guitar back in its case, closed it and ran off gripping the case's handle as tightly as he could. He had to beat his stepfather home. If he didn't, his guitar would be ruined. His stepfather hated music for some reason that was unknown to Yuugi. When Yuugi reached his house, he hid his guitar in the back of his closet. He had no homework, so he decided to rest on his bed.

"I'm safe...I'm safe...I'm safe..." Yuugi panted. "At least, for tonight..."

Kawaii-hikari3: sighs Phew! That took a while!

Yuugi: FINALLY! Yami and I met!

Yami: AT LAST! hugs Yuugi

Kawaii-hikari3: Well, it seems they're happy! smiles to herself Well, I hope everyone liked it! R&R!


	3. Conversations

Kawaii-hikari3: DUN! DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Chapter 3 has arrived!

Yuugi: looks around Am I gonna be abused?

Kawaii-hikari3: No! I hate writing that!

Yami: Good! ::glomps Yuugi::

Kawaii-hikari3: Well, here's the next chapter!

Yuugi heard the door open loudly. He gulped quietly as he heard the stomping. His stepfather opened the door and glared at Yuugi. Yuugi looked confused as his stepfather growled angrily. A bolt of fear ran down Yuugi's spine as words were whispered to him.

"If I hear any music coming from you, I swear I'll ring you neck! I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Remember, ONE note that comes from you and you'll regret it!"

Yuugi nodded as his stepfather left. He never knew what made that man hate music so much and he really didn't care. He just wanted to cry every time he was forbidden to play his music. Every night it was the same thing. His stepfather was tired so he'd go to sleep and Yuugi couldn't play his music. What made Yuugi feel even worse was the fact he loved to sing. No one but him knew how much he longed to become a singer and play his guitar freely.

Yuugi would never be able to fulfill his dream and his heart knew it. He'd never be able to run far enough to get away from his stepfather's grasp. Yuugi felt tears stinging in the back of his eyes, but he held them back. Wiping at his eyes he walked to his computer and turned it on. He logged onto his account and added Yami as a buddy. A screen popped up before Yuugi's eyes.

Pharaohyami3000: Hey, Yuugi.

Gamerfreak189: Hey, Yami. What's up?

Pharaohyami3000: Not much. You?

Gamerfreak189: Not anything really...

Pharaohyami3000: Oh.

Gamerfreak189: Why'd you pick your screen name to be "pharaohyami3000"?

Pharaohyami3000: Just a part of my back ground. I had an ancestor named Yami who lived 3000 years ago and was a pharaoh. ï

Gamerfreak189: THAT'S SO COOL!

Pharaohyami3000: Thanks.

Gamerfreak189: I wish my life was so interesting...

Pharaohyami3000: What makes you say that?

Gamerfreak189: ...

Pharaohyami3000: Yuugi?

Gamerfreak189: ...

Yuugi stopped writing as his fingers lay still on the keyboard. He couldn't tell him why he wanted an exciting life. The life everyone but him seemed to have. Yuugi bit his lower lip as Yami repeatedly called out for him. Gathering up a bit of courage, Yuugi wrote again.

Gamerfreak189: Sorry. I had to leave for a second.

Pharaohyami3000: Oh.

Gamerfreak189: Sometimes my life seems dull, so I just wanted something interesting to happen.

Yuugi sighed to himself. His life was "interesting", but not in the way he wanted. He hated how he was abused and weak. He couldn't stand up to his stepfather. His stepfather was twice his size and weight and at least five times stronger than Yuugi would ever be. Yuugi heard a small ringing noise and looked at his computer screen.

Pharaohyami3000: You there?

Gamerfreak189: Yeah, sorry...

Pharaohyami3000: It's ok.

Gamerfreak189: So, how do you like it here in Domino?

Pharaohyami3000: I love it here. Thanks for getting me to my homeroom, Yuugi.

Gamerfreak189: No problem.

Yuugi blushed to himself. He was already fond of Yami. Yami was the first person in years who'd talked to him without glaring or beating him. Yuugi smiled to himself as he and Yami talked for hours. Yuugi could hear his stepfather's snoring through the thick walls, so Yuugi didn't have to worry about an intrusion.

Pharaohyami3000: Hey, Yuugi, I was thinking. Maybe you could come over to my house tomorrow and we could talk. What do you think?

Gamerfreak189: That sounds great! What's your address?

Pharaohyami3000: Um...I can't remember! We live next to the Kame Game Shop.

Gamerfreak189: Yami! You live next door to me!

Pharaohyami3000: No way!

Gamerfreak189: You do! Where's your bedroom?

Pharaohyami3000: Looking at the shop's top window.

Gamerfreak189: That's my bedroom! This is so cool!

Pharaohyami3000: Let me open the window and talk to you face to face.

Gamerfreak189: Ok.

_Pharaohyami3000 just logged out..._

Yuugi closed the screen, shut down his computer and opened the window. Yuugi stared at the other window, even though some tree branches were blocking the view. Yami appeared as he opened his window. Yuugi waved as Yami smirked with an evil glint in his eye.

"You realize we don't need a telephone and I can visit anytime I want, right?"

"Yami!" Yuugi giggled.

"I'm only teasing."

Yuugi blushed a little as Yami's smirk grew. Yami watched Yuugi with great interest. Yuugi began to stare at the ground as a gentle smile was on his face. Yami chuckled lightly as Yuugi stared at him modestly.

"You know, Yuugi, I could just sit in that tree next to your house and talk to you there."

"Can you get here without hurting yourself?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course." Yami stepped on a tree branch close to his window and gracefully moved next Yuugi's window. He sat down and smiled at Yuugi. Yuugi giggled as Yami stared at him with a goofy look on his face. Yami whispered something that Yuugi couldn't hear.

"What was that, Yami?"

"It's a really nice night tonight."

"Yeah." Yuugi nodded. Yami smiled as he looked at Yuugi's pensive expression. Yuugi stared at the stars as he smiled happily. Yami couldn't help but stare at his new friend. At least, Yami considered him a friend. Yami just naturally felt connected to him, even though he hardly knew him.

"Hey, Yuugi, would you consider us friends? Even though we just met, I mean."

"Yeah. I mean, we both like each other like friends do, right?"

"Yeah." Yami nodded as he smiled. Yami never felt this way before. He felt as if he could tell Yuugi anything and he always wanted to be by Yuugi's side. Yami pushed these thoughts away, but they kept bothering him. Yuugi smiled as he watched Yami.

"Hey, you think I can come here every night and sit in this same tree branch?" Yami asked.

"I don't mind. Just come every night around this time."

Yami smiled and nodded. He heard someone calling for him from his house. Yami sighed heavily as he turned to Yuugi. Yuugi nodded as Yami began to make his way back to his house. When Yami got inside his window, he turned to Yuugi and waved. Yuugi waved back as Yami closed his window and left. Yuugi shut his window and flopped onto his bed.

"What was that feeling? When he was sitting there?" Yuugi pondered aloud. _'He looked so nice and I felt so free. Like nothing mattered but him. What am I thinking?! I can't think this way! He's my friend! My NEW friend and I don't want to lose him! I just better not try to act funny around him. If I lose him, I've lost the only person who ACTUALLY cares about me.'_

Yuugi rubbed his temples as his thoughts of confusion flooded through his mind. He stared up at the ceiling with a look of deep though written on his face. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way and he wanted the feeling to stop bothering him. Yuugi sighed as he thought about a song. A song that was very special to him. A soft lullaby that his mother would always sing to him before he fell asleep when he was young. He couldn't remember the song's name, but it's melody played in his mind. Yuugi shut his eyes and remembered not to hum along to this sweet melody.

'_I love this song. If only I could remember it's name. It was so long ago...way before my mother died three years ago...'_

Yuugi regretted bringing that up. His eyes instantly watered and his heart sunk in his chest. Yuugi buried his head in his pillow, groaning to himself. He hated thinking about that day. He hated the memories of that horrific event. He just wanted to forget, but his heart wouldn't let go. Thinking of that song again, Yuugi closed his eyes and shed a couple tears. Tears of pain. Tears of remembrance. Tears of longing to be comforted. He just cried, releasing the pain from his past.

'_I can't stop crying. This pain won't leave. I wish Yami was here. He always seems to cheer me up. WHAT AM I THINKING?! I shouldn't be thinking this way! Ugh...I just better rest...' _ Yuugi took a couple deep breaths as his tears subsided before he drifted off into a gentle slumber.

Kawaii-hikari3: AWW!

Yuugi: My pain never ends...

Yami: Yuugi! ::huggles Yuugi::

Kawaii-hikari3: Well, it seems that the drama of Yuugi's past is beginning to reveal itself! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Please R&R! ::walks off, in deep thought about the next chapter::


	4. Anywhere

Kawaii-hikari3: I'm already on chapter 4?! Are these people trying to make me update fast?!

Yuugi: A lot of people like it.

Yami: I do. ::glares:: As long as you don't kill Yuugi!

Kawaii-hikari3: I'd NEVER kill Yuugi!

Yami and Yuugi: GOOD!

Kawaii-hikari3: Well. Here's the next chapter! I'll be using Evanescence's "Anywhere" and I don't and never will own it! I just love that song and thought it was perfect for this chapter!

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! The alarm clock wouldn't stop beeping at Yuugi, telling him to get up and prepare himself to withstand the new day. Yuugi pressed the "snooze" button and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to open his eyes and see the glare his step-father would give him. The same glare he faced every morning that would send a shudder through his spine. Yuugi sighed and curled up into a tight ball. It was a Saturday and he didn't want to get up.

He heard a knock at his door. Yuugi sat up and watched as his stepfather come into the room with the death glare and a snarl. Yuugi stared speechlessly as his stepfather looked around the room. Yuugi stared at this man with confusion. When had he changed? Why had he changed? He used to be so nice and caring to Yuugi, but now he beats him.

"Ya got any music?" Yuugi heard his stepfather growl.

"Nope. You threw all my music away."

"Good." His stepfather walked out of the room. Yuugi watched and sighed. He'd do that every Saturday morning to make sure Yuugi didn't get any music. He sighed as he laid back down on his bed. He wanted to sleep and to forget about his nightmare of a life that refused to leave him alone. He heard the front door open and shut and some footsteps walking off. Yuugi knew what was going on and paid no mind to it.

"Yuugi!" A smooth voice called out. Yuugi sat up and saw Yami tapping on Yuugi's window. Yuugi opened the window and Yami smiled.

"Good morning." Yami smiled brightly. Yuugi smiled a little. He didn't know what to do or say right now. His emotions and thoughts thrown into chaos and confusion. Yami chuckled as Yuugi stared at him. Yuugi snapped out of his trance and blushed.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Yami asked.

"Ok. I'll get my guitar!" Yuugi went into his closet and grabbed his guitar case out carefully. Yami watched as pensive and sweet thoughts filled his mind. Yami blinked as he realized that his sweet thoughts were about Yuugi. Yami tossed his thoughts aside as Yuugi grabbed a change of clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. Yami waited patiently for Yuugi's return.

"Ok, Yami, I'm ready!" Yuugi came in wearing a sexy leather attire. Yami's mouth almost dropped as he stared at Yuugi in his tight leather pants and matching black tank top. Yami was wearing a similar outfit, but he really liked the way Yuugi was dressed.

Yuugi grabbed his guitar case and held it carefully, afraid he'd break it if he held it to hard. Yuugi glance outside and made sure his stepfather wasn't nearby. It was a crazy fear, but Yuugi was still worried about it anyway. He always had this feeling that he was being constantly watched, as if someone was waiting for him to do something wrong. That thought and fear would never leave Yuugi alone.

"So, Yuugi, wanna climb down the tree?" Yami asked mischievously. Yuugi gulped and gave Yami the most fear filled look he could give, besides seeing his stepfather drunk. Yami offered his hand and smiled at Yuugi. Yuugi nodded slowly and grabbed Yami's hand. Yami helped Yuugi out the window and they began climbing down. About halfway down the old, steady tree Yuugi felt his leg slip and he began to fall. Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand quickly and saved him from hurting himself.

"Ah!" Yuugi squeaked a little as he felt himself dangling a couple feet above the ground. Yami leaned closer to the ground and gently let Yuugi down. Yami leaned to far and accidentally lost his balance and fell. He tried to catch himself, but he fell on top of Yuugi instead. Yuugi was on the ground and Yami was on top of him. Both boys stared at each other, faces flushed and embarrassed beyond words.

"I, uh, I'm sorry!" Yami said embarrassedly as he got off of Yuugi. Yuugi smiled a little as he straightened himself up. Yami rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Yuugi, lost for words. Yuugi stood up and giggled modestly. Yami stood up and glanced at Yuugi, the blush remaining lightly on his cheeks.

"Should we still go to the park?" Yuugi asked in a soft whisper. Yami heard him and nodded before walking off. Yuugi followed him and walked beside him. Yami and Yuugi walked in silence, to embarrassed to even look at each other.

When they reached the park, they sat under the same tree that they did the day before. Yuugi pulled out his guitar and started to play a soft tune. Yami listened and was instantly entranced by Yuugi's playing. Yuugi ended his song and then started to play an American song that he loved dearly.

"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?"

Yami recognized this song almost instantly. It was Evanescence's "Anywhere". He loved that song ever since he heard it.

"I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand."

Yami listened to Yuugi's sweet and comforting voice and almost melted. Yuugi's voice rung through his ears and made his heart lighten.

"We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down"

Yuugi closed his eyes to hide the tears that were forming. It had been a while since he'd sung this song and he loved it a lot. He couldn't stop singing now! He just hoped Yami didn't mock his singing voice...

"So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name."

Yami watched Yuugi singing and wanted to sing along himself, but resisted. He couldn't sing as well as Yuugi and he just wanted to hear Yuugi sing.

"I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one know who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you   
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there."

Yuugi couldn't help but think about running away every so often. He wanted to get away from his stepfather and wanted to live a normal life. The only problem was his grandpa lived in Egypt and there was no way Yuugi could escape.

"Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you."

Yami heard Yuugi's voice getting a bit more angry and desperate. Yami wanted to question Yuugi's sudden emotional change, but didn't want to interrupt him or be rude. Yami sighed lightly as he heard Yuugi's voice calming down again.

"Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now   
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now ."

Yuugi finished singing, but played the song to it's entity. It had a closing melody and Yuugi played it softly on his guitar, opening his eyes again and looking at Yami. Yami was smiling widely as he watched Yuugi finish. When Yuugi completed the melody, Yami applauded loudly.

"Yuugi! Wow! That was great! Why didn't you tell me you were such a great singer?!" Yami said with a lot of enthusiasm and excitement.

"I dunno..." Yuugi blushed modestly. "I guess I was embarrassed..."

"What's to be embarrassed of? You have one of the best voice's I've ever heard!" Yami said truthfully. Yuugi smiled and blushed. Yuugi mumbled a quiet thanks as he blushed even more. Yami looked up at the sky, smiling brightly.

"You like that song?" Yuugi asked. Yami nodded as he closed his eyes. The wind gently blew past them as Yuugi shuddered. _'It's getting cold...I should've brought my jacket along!' _Yuugi thought sadly to himself.

"Cold?" Yami asked, not even opening an eye to look. Yuugi muttered a "yeah" and Yami chuckled lightly. Yuugi loved to hear the deep, rich laugh. Yuugi rubbed his arms gently with his hands. Yami opened an eye and glanced at Yuugi.

"I better go home and warm up..." Yuugi said, still rubbing his arms. Yami shook his head and smiled at Yuugi. The smaller boy rubbed his arms quickly as the wind howled and caressed his bare skin. Crimson eyes watched the innocent actions of his friend.

Dark clouds rolled over the two boys heads and a loud clap of thunder boomed. They looked up and saw the sun being blocked and small droplets of rain began to spill from the clouds above. Yuugi put his guitar back in its case and closed it tight. They got up and ran back to their houses.

'_Damn it! If he gets home before I do I'm gonna be in so much trouble!' _Yuugi thought nervously. Sure, Yuugi had plenty of time, he was just worried about the off-chance of his stepfather returning home before he did. When the two boys reached their houses, they exchanged quick waves and ran into their houses. Yuugi bolted into his room and dried off. Yuugi hid his guitar again and flopped onto his bed.

'_Ugh...I'm so tired...I dunno why, but I am...'_ Yuugi rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He shivered a little, still cold from the rain and wind. Covering himself with blankets, he smiled a little. He was cozy, safe and warm in his room.

Yuugi heard a thumping noise at his window. Yuugi turned to see the rain pounding on it like crazy. Yuugi tried to turn on the lights, but nothing came on.

"Damn! The power's out! Stupid rain!" Yuugi said. Yuugi walked to his window and saw Yami looking out his. Yuugi waved and mouthed a "the power's out". Yami nodded, mouthing "it's a huge blackout". Yuugi wanted to talk to Yami, but he couldn't leave. He could tell by the painful twisting feeling in his stomach. It always began twisting whenever his stepfather was coming.

"I can't talk." Yuugi mouthed. Yami nodded and closed his blinds. Yuugi closed his blinds as well and sighed. He wanted to talk to Yami, but he knew his stepfather was coming. Yuugi crawled into his bed and closed his eyes. He winced as he heard footsteps thumping loudly up the stairs. Yuugi prayed that he'd be left alone and would be able to relax, but that wish was denied.

"YUUGI!" His stepfather threw the door open and growled lowly. Yuugi sat up and stared at the enraged man fearfully.

"Y-yes?"

His stepfather studied him carefully, inspecting his clothes. Yuugi could feel the sweat trickling down his face as his stepfather stepped closer to him. Yuugi watched as a hand slowly touched his hair. Yuugi was really afraid as more sweat slid down his face.

"What's this?" His stepfather asked as he pulled out a piece of a leaf. Yuugi's eyes widened as his stepfather examined the tiny leaf. Yuugi was about to burst into tears and beg not to be beaten when the man dropped the piece of the leaf left. He muttered something about a piece pf green fabric as Yuugi stared at the shutting door. He was safe...he was unharmed...Yuugi sighed in relief and laid down. Closing his eyes again, he smiled and fell asleep with a feeling of hope in his heart.


	5. Too Much

Kawaii-hikari3: ::sighs:: Gomen nasai! I've been busy and stressed out, so it took me a while to get this chapter ready! ::bows::

Yuugi: ::wipes forehead::

Yami: Would you hurry and let the story start?!

Kawaii-hikari3: ::waves hand:: Fine! I am! ::looks at readers:: Please R&R!

* * *

Sunday went by so quickly neither of the two tri-colored boys realized it. Monday came and was a huge disappointment. The power was fixed Sunday night so the school was open. The students flocked into their classes, hoping the power would go out again. 

Yuugi was bored in every class that Yami and him didn't share. Every time Yuugi and Yami were together, they were inseparable. Especially during lunch when they wouldn't stop talking to each other about games, Egypt and random things in general.

The day was dragging slowly, as it was now only math class. Yuugi need to get to English before he was free and able to go home. Yuugi knew all the math that was on the bored. Some people called him a genius, while others called him a nerd. The others were, of course, his classmates and fellow students. All the teachers loved the ground he walked on.

"Mr. Motou, please answer the problem on the board." The teacher said.

Yuugi stared at the bored. In big yellow chalk it said "Y2X-3. Let x equal 9." _'Solving a line equation? So simple...' _Yuugi thought as he did the simple math quickly in his head.

"The answer's 15." Yuugi said a second after being asked. The teacher smiled as she went on to gloat about Yuugi's attentiveness and quick thinking to the class. The students rolled their eyes and grumbled to themselves. Yuugi blushed as his eyes saddened as he knew they were all mocking him. His eyes watered as he heard their mumbling voices. The bell rung loudly and Yuugi got up quickly. Grabbing his books and rubbing his eyes, he left.

'_Why does everyone hate me? Well...everyone except Yami...he's the only person that cares about me...' _Yuugi thought sadly as he walked into his lunch period. He could still hear them whispering about him. He felt their eyes staring at him with a look of anger, hate and confusion. Yuugi walked, but he wanted to run away from these glares.

Yuugi walked slowly, as he stared at the ground. He bumped into someone and muttered an apology. The figure grabbed Yuugi's collar and pulled him up so he could look into Yuugi's eyes. Yuugi stared in horror as his capture smirked.

"U-Ushio!"

"Hello, Yuugi. Long time no see..."

"Ushio! Let me down!" Yuugi squirmed to free himself from Ushio's grasp.

"You'll have to pay up for all those missed beatings first." Ushio pulled his arm back. Yuugi closed his eyes as he prepared to be hit hard in the face.

"Put Yuugi down gently or else you'll regret it." A smooth voice said. Yuugi opened his eyes to see Yami standing behind Ushio.

"Yami!" Yuugi cried in joy.

"Hey, mind your own business!" Ushio said.

Yami was fed up with Ushio already. He stood in front of Ushio, glaring him down. Ushio dropped Yuugi to the ground and looked at Yami. Yuugi stood beside Yami, staring at him in curiosity. Yami turned to Yuugi and looked at him seriously.

"Yuugi, get back."

"What?"

"Get back." Yami gently pushed Yuugi aside and stepped closer to Ushio. Ushio smirked as Yami glared death at Ushio. Yuugi watched as Yami prepared himself for the fight. Ushio laughed as he threw a punch at Yami. Yami stepped to the side and dodge it. Grabbing Ushio's arm, Yami flipped Ushio. Ushio landed on his back and groaned in pain.

A couple kids started crowding around as the fight progressed. Yami dodged Ushio's attacks and used Ushio's strengths as his weaknesses. Ushio was angry and frustrated with his losing battle. Ushio looked at Yuugi, who was watching in awe and slight fear. Ushio intentionally missed Yami and tried to hit Yuugi. Yuugi dodged it and stared at Ushio in shock.

"Hey! Leave Yuugi alone!" Yami growled as he stepped in front of Yuugi. Ushio started laughing hysterically as more and more kids started gathering around. Ushio pointed to Yami and Yuugi, still laughing. He shook his head, grinning widely.

"I can't believe this! This new punk's trying to protect this...this geek?!" Ushio glared at them both. The kids began whispering to themselves as they all looked at Yuugi. Yuugi could hear them talking and staring. He could feel their hatred and anger that was directed at him. Yuugi covered his ears, whispering to himself. Yami looked at Yuugi.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Stop...stop it...it hurts..." Yuugi whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. The memories of his beatings running through his mind. All the painful memories flooding back and attacking him relentlessly. Yuugi sunk to the ground, holding his ears.

"Yuugi?!" Yami bent down next to Yuugi and placed his hands on Yuugi's shoulders. Yuugi started shaking as tears began to fall down his cheeks. Yami tried to talk to Yuugi, but Yuugi couldn't hear him. He was reliving the painful experiences that had happened to him.

"Hey look! The baby's upset!" Ushio mocked and laughed. Everyone was silent as they watched Yami pick up Yuugi and cradle him in his arms. Yuugi absentmindedly moved closer to Yami, shaking like crazy. Ushio was still laughing as Yami passed by. Yami shot a final glare and gave him a hard kick in the balls.

"Mock Yuugi again, and I'll show you no mercy!" Yami said as he walked off. Ushio yelled in pain as he fell into a fetal position. Everyone applauded and cheered as Yami ran off. Yami looked for the nurses office and found it quickly. He went inside and looked for the nurse.

'_Don't tell me she's taking a break!'_ Yami thought as he felt Yuugi's shaking increasing. Yami looked at Yuugi and whispered softly to him. Yuugi's eyes were shut as tears continued to fall down his cheeks. Yami continued to whisper gently to Yuugi, calming him down slightly.

The nurse walked in and saw Yami cradling Yuugi in his arms. She gasped as she looked at Yuugi and stepped beside Yami. Yami held Yuugi protectively as the nurses visually inspected him. She pointed to a bed and Yami placed Yuugi down on it.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"He just started acting funny and eventually broke down." Yami said, slowly wiping Yuugi's tears away with his fingers. The nurse poured some cool water on a towel and placed it on Yuugi's forehead. She gently touched his chest to check his breathing. She gave a confused look as her fingers touched Yuugi's chest.

"What's wrong with him?!" Yami asked nervously.

"It's nothing..." The nurse smiled. "Are you going to stay with him?"

"Could you please let me?"

"Of course." The nurse nodded as she walked off. Yami pulled up a chair and watched Yuugi carefully. Yuugi's breathing was irregular and his tears never stopped falling. Yami touches Yuugi's face and felt his face was cold from his nervousness, tears and sweating. Yami sighed as he watched Yuugi carefully and protectively.

"Yuugi? Can you hear me?" Yami asked gently.

"Y-Yami?" Yuugi whispered as his eyes slowly opened. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the nurses' office. You started acting up and well..." Yami frowned. "...I brought you here."

Yuugi's face flushed instantly. _'YAMI brought ME here?! Oh, no! What if I said something?! What is he knows?! Oh, why me?!'_

"Yuugi?!"

"I'm sorry..." Yuugi bowed his head.

"Don't be sorry. They all should be sorry. They hurt you." Yami said.

"They?" Yuugi blinked with confusion.

"All those kids. They wouldn't help you! I should hit them all..." Yami said, half jokingly.

Yuugi smiled weakly at Yami. He didn't say anything about his abuse in his terrified state. Yami looked at Yuugi for a long time while Yuugi calmed down. Yuugi wiped at his eyes, but he still cried. He was scared of his stepfather and now afraid to say anything to Yami.

"Yuugi, are you ok?"

"To be honest, I'm no where near ok." Yuugi looked at Yami sadly. "They all hate me...everyone does...I just couldn't stand it anymore and...I broke down...just another thing for them to mock me for!" Yuugi cried.

"Yuugi..." Yami sat beside Yuugi and hugged him lightly. Yuugi buried his head in Yami's chest, crying out loudly. Yami held the frightened boy close, whispering soft words to him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with them?" Yuugi asked.

"I'd never go with _them_." Yami said. "They're fake. I trust you, Yuugi. You're a true friend."

Yuugi looked up at Yami in shock. Yami REALLY cared? This wasn't some dream or a joke? Yuugi smiled a little as Yami messed with Yuugi's hair. Yuugi giggled at Yami's touches.

"If anyone EVER harms you, tell me. I'll make sure they'll never bother you again, ok?" Yami winked.

Yuugi nodded and smiled. The only person Yami couldn't protect him from, was his stepfather. Yuugi never liked him that much and ever since his mother died, he became very aggressive. Yuugi didn't want Yami to be hurt, so he promised himself that he wouldn't say anything about his stepfather.

"Ah, you're awake!" The nurse said happily as she walked into the room.

"Yeah." Yuugi nodded, looking at the nurse.

"Would you like to rest here for a while?"

"Yeah."

"And you're friend can stay here too." The nurse winked and walked off.

Both boys blushed brightly. She just assumed they were lovers. But, yet, they were only friends! They looked at each other, laughing lightly. Yuugi pulled away from Yami's hug and laid down. Closing his eyes, he slowly fell asleep. Yami stayed on the bed and watched him.

Yami's eyes were filled with confusion. _'How could anyone hate or harm him? I don't see how anyone could! He's so beautiful and angelic! Wait...did I just think that?! Oh, no! I think...I'm falling in love with him...I can't do that to him! He needs a friend, not a lover!'_

Yuugi snuggled into the bed and sighed happily. _'Yami...you actually care for me...I was beginning to doubt if this friendship would last. I've been deceived so many times before, I thought everyone was playing a prank on me. Yami's different then all of them! He cares for me and is a true friend. If only I knew what these other feelings were...I feel very strongly towards him...what if...I love him? That's just too much! He's a FRIEND and NOTHING MORE!'_

The nurse peeked in at the two boys and giggled to herself. She saw the longing looks on their faces and knew they loved each other. She smiled as she wrote something down. While it was an adorable and irresistible site, she did have work to do. _'Seems like they like each other a little more than they ever expected...'_

Yami watched Yuugi drift into sleep silently. His thoughts filled with confusion and longing. He reached out to touch Yuugi's bangs, but pulled his hand back. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't. His heart was screaming at him, telling him to gently move the golden bangs away from Yuugi's eyes. Yami couldn't help himself any longer. He gently moved Yuugi's bangs away to gaze at the small sleeping boy in front of him. His heart beat faster as he watched Yuugi breathe. Maybe one day, he'd be able to tell him about these new feelings. Little did Yami know, Yuugi was smiling brightly and dreaming of him.


	6. Confusion

Kawaii-hikari3: AWW! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!

Yami and Yuugi: ::blushes::

Kawaii-hikari3: What do I have in store for these two lovebirds? Well, you'll see! ::giggles::

Yuugi: I have a feeling we're in store for more angst...

Yami: ::holds Yuugi tightly::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::blinks::

* * *

Yami stayed by Yuugi's side in the nurses' office all afternoon. He was hungry, but he refused to leave. The nurse peeked in every-so-often to check on Yuugi and Yami. Yami was holding his stomach, wanting to eat very badly. The nurse walked in and handed Yami a sandwich.

"Thank you." Yami said, taking a large bite out of it.

"No problem. You looked famished."

Yami nodded as he continued to eat graciously. The nurse placed a hand on Yuugi's forehead and smiled. Yami smiled back, knowing Yuugi was fine. The nurse looked at the clock and saw school was almost ready to end. She looked at Yami and Yami blinked.

"Do you want to wake him up?"

"Um...sure..." Yami nodded. He shook Yuugi gently, whispering to him. Yuugi opened his eyes and smiled at Yami. Yuugi sat up and stretched his arms. He yawned a little and rubbed his eyes. Yami couldn't help but smile widely at Yuugi's actions.

"Well, I see you're feeling much better." The nurse smiled.

"Yeah. I guess the stress got to me..."

"I see. You and your _friend_ should go now." She winked and left.

"Uh...thanks again..." Yuugi said as a blush formed on his cheeks. Both boys knew she was poking at them as lovers. Yuugi got up and Yami stood beside him. They exited the nurses' office as the bell rung out. Yuugi gasped as he remembered something.

"Yami, could you please wait for me? I gotta check on something!" Yuugi said. Yami nodded and Yuugi ran into the next door room. Yami leaned on the wall outside and waited for Yuugi to finish what he needed to.

All the students were leaving their English class as Yuugi walked inside. He stood in front of the teacher's desk and smiled a little. She smiled at her prize student as she rose out of her seat.

"Yuugi, I was worried about you. I got a note that you weren't feeling well."

"Yes..." Yuugi nodded. "Did you grade our tests?"

"Why yes, I did." She shuffled through some papers and handed one to Yuugi. "As usual, you got the highest grade."

Yuugi looked at his test and a look of panic was on his face. He got a 92! That was worse than the other test! His teacher looked at Yuugi funny as he placed the test on the table.

"Yuugi?"

"Is there anyway to raise this?"

"Why would you need it raised? You have the best grade and average in the class."

"Please! I need to have at least a 95!" Yuugi begged.

"Yuugi, why do you _need_ to?" The teacher asked with large suspicion in her voice.

"I-it's hard to explain..." Yuugi bit his lower lip. His teacher stood in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Yuugi looked at her sadly. She smiled at him weakly as she spoke.

"I don't quite understand why you want that grade, but if it's that important to you, maybe you can earn it right now." She winked. "What's a noun?"

"A person, place, thing or idea."

"Ok, what's an adjective?"

"A word that describes a noun or pronoun."

"And finally, what's a verb?"

"An action word or a linking word."

"Very good. You just earned your 95." She smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Yuugi smiled widely.

Yami leaned closer as he heard the entire conversation. He tried to stay out of it, but he couldn't help himself. _'Why did Yuugi need that grade? I would've been dancing with that grade! Something's wrong...but how can I help him? It's not any of my business and I shouldn't meddle with Yuugi's problems...'_

"Yuugi, you don't need perfect grades. You already have the best grades. There's no need to pressure yourself to do anything more."

"But...I have to..."

"May I ask why?"

"I...I can't say..."

"Yuugi." She sat back in her chair and looked at him, studying his emotions. "Is it a family problem? Are you worried about supporting your family?"

"Something like that..."

"Ah. Yuugi, you're such a sweet boy." She smiled. "But, don't stress yourself out. I'm sure your family's proud of your hard work."

Yuugi nodded, but he knew the truth. Only if he got above a 95 would his stepfather be "proud" of him. Even if he got a perfect mark it still wasn't good enough! Yuugi waved goodbye and walked out. Yami looked at Yuugi, trying to hide his curiosity.

"We can leave now." Yuugi said a bit to cheerfully.

"Alright." Yami walked off as he started putting his hands in his pockets. Yuugi followed quietly. Yuugi looked at the ground, nervously. Yami looked at Yuugi and could tell why he was so nervous. Yami didn't know what to say though. He couldn't just ask about what had just happened, but he wanted to know.

"Yami, did you hear?" Yuugi finally asked.

"Yeah..." Yami said quietly. Yuugi looked at Yami and wanting to tell him everything, yet he couldn't. The last time he told someone about his abuse that person was injured. Yami remained quiet, wanting Yuugi to explain on his own what happened.

"Yami...I know it's crazy to want to raise a good grade...but I do have my reasons...and someday...I'll be able to tell you why..."

"When you're ready, you can tell me." Yami smiled at Yuugi. Yuugi nodded and looked at Yami happily. When the reached their houses, they waved goodbye and went into their homes. Yuugi went into his bedroom and shut the door. He sat at his desk and pulled out his pen to do his homework. Yuugi did it accurately and quickly, like he did every night. When he was done, he started his computer up and logged onto his IM account. Yami wasn't logged on yet, so Yuugi decided to goof off until Yami came on.

He opened up Word and started typing some random drabble and poetic stuff. Yuugi thought of his dreams, longings, and his obstacles. Yuugi suddenly felt inspired and wanted to write. _'I've never felt so inspired before! Maybe Yami's affecting me...'_

When Yuugi finished his poem, Yami logged on. Yuugi started up a simple conversation with his friend and secret crush.

Gamerfreak189: Hey, Yami!

Pharaohyami3000: Hey!

Gamerfreak189: What's up?   
Pharaohyami3000: Nothing. Just finished my homework. You?

Gamerfreak189: Same.

Pharaohyami3000: You doing anything fun?

Gamerfreak189: Well...I did write a poem...

Pharaohyami3000: Cool!

Gamerfreak189: I liked how it turned out.

Pharaohyami3000: That's great, Yuugi!

Gamerfreak189: Wanna read it?

Pharaohyami3000: Sure!

Gamerfreak189: Hang on a sec.

Pharaohyami3000: Ok.

Gamerfreak189: Here it is...

Sweet words whispered into my ear

Telling me to follow my heart

My heart's been deceived and thrown away

So many times before.

I feel like there's nowhere to turn.

Nowhere to hide.

Now that I found someone

Someone very special and dear

I know I can be safe

I know I can do as I want

Thanks to you, my friend

I'll spread my wings and let my heart fly.

Pharaohyami3000: Oh, Yuugi! That was beautiful!

Gamerfreak189: You really think so?

Pharaohyami3000: Yeah!

Yuugi was blushing like crazy. He didn't realize Yami would like his poem so much! Yuugi had to take deep breaths to make sure he didn't faint. Yami always complimented him and Yuugi always would feel lightheaded and embarrassed.

Gamerfreak189: Yami! You're making me blush!

Pharaohyami3000: I am?

Gamerfreak189: Yeah.

Pharaohyami3000: Oh, damn. Mom's coming and telling me to get off the computer. Gotta go. Talk to you later Yuugi.

Gamerfreak189: Ok. Bye.

_Pharaohyami3000 has logged out._

Yuugi saved his poem, to keep it for later, and shut his computer down. Yuugi flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He was tired and didn't want to get up for school the next morning. He just wanted to power to go out or something. He didn't want to worry about school or anything else. He just wanted to talk to Yami.

Yuugi blushed to himself as he realized how much he was attracted to Yami. Yuugi rolled on his side and tried to fall asleep. But, he couldn't ever catch a break...

"YUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Oh, no!" Yuugi whispered quietly.

His stepfather barged into his room and glared at Yuugi. Yuugi looked at his stepfather and suddenly was jerked up by his stepfather. The smell of alcohol was fresh on his breath as Yuugi tried not to inhale. A dangerous growl rung through Yuugi's ears.

"I heard ya typing on the computer! What were ya doing?!"

"H-homework..." Yuugi lied.

"Honestly? If you're lying, you're gonna get it!" His stepfather leaned closer to Yuugi's face, staring into Yuugi's eyes coldly. Yuugi felt his blood running cold and his eyes watering. He had to resist the urge to fight and cry or else he'd be beaten. His stepfather growled and threw Yuugi onto the floor. Yuugi's arm hit the ground in an odd way and twisted it a little.

"Can't believe I thought you were doing something else..." His stepfather spat and left. Yuugi sat up and held his arm as he spotted the large bruise on his forearm. Yuugi touched it gently and hissed in pain. His luck was wearing thin and he knew it. He knew that his dark secret would be let out and he'd have no one again.

'_What am I gonna do?! I'm afraid now...if I tell Yami, I'll be putting him in danger...if I keep it secret, he'll abandon me because I'm hiding things from him!' _Yuugi thought miserably to himself. He started crying silently to himself, gently whimpering a couple times. He was stuck and there was no way out. Either way, losing Yami seemed inevitable.

He sat on the floor and cried for an hour straight. He didn't move or even worry about his stepfather entering. He was worried about losing Yami. Worried about letting his secret out. He slowly hugged his knees and cried into them. His heart beating quickly as he realized how deep his affections were now running. He loved Yami! He took his head out of his knees and looked out the window. Staring at the dark room across from his, he smiled.

He got up and wiped his tears away. He walked towards the window and stared at Yami's room. A small bit of hope was still there. He held his heart and closed his eyes. _'Yami, you really are affecting me.' _Returning to his bed and laying down, he fell asleep.


	7. Starting to Learn the Truth

Kawaii-hikari3: The tension's building!

Yami and Yuugi: ::stares at each other nervously::

Kawaii-hikari3: …I have nothing else to say…here's chapter seven!

* * *

Yuugi woke up the next morning and stretched his arms out. Yawning slightly, he got out of bed and got into his school uniform. He started to walk towards school when Yami came running out of his house and caught up with him. Yuugi smiled as Yami walked beside him.

"Good morning, Yuugi." Yami said.

"Morning Yami." Yuugi smiled brightly at him. For some odd reason, Yuugi was in a really good mood. He talked to Yami happily and was enjoying it until he got to school. Crowds of kids, mostly girls, surrounded Yami and started asking him random questions.

"Are you really from Egypt?"

"Did you really kick Ushio's butt?"

"Are you single?"

"Are you famous?"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

"Girls, calm down!" Yami screamed to penetrate their overlapping voices. The girls quieted down and stared at Yami. Yami gave a nervous look as he tried to think of something to say. Yuugi looked for an exit and found a gap between the crowd. He grabbed Yami's wrist and ran off with him. The girls couldn't tell where they went because Yuugi was a fast runner and Yami was almost equally as fast.

They hide behind the school and rested for a brief moment. They looked at each other, Yuugi still having a grip on Yami. They pulled back, blushing brightly and laughing a little.

"Um…thanks a lot Yuugi…for getting me out of that…"

"No problem, Yami."

The bell rang out loudly and they waved goodbye as they went to their separate classes. Yuugi and Yami didn't share any classes until lunch, so they waited until then. Yami found Yuugi outside, sitting under a cherry blossom, and sat beside him.

"Hey, Yuugi."

"Hey, Yami." Yuugi said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"What kind of sandwich is that?"

"Turkey."

"How ironic, so is mine!" Yami laughed as he ate his sandwich.

Yuugi smiled as he ate a little more. For some odd reason, he was famished. Both boys finished eating and stared up at the sky. The cherry blossoms weren't spectacular because it was only fall. They still smiled as they stared at the dancing leaves under the wind's guidance.

"You know, it's really peaceful out here." Yami said.

"Yeah. I usually eat lunch out here…when it's not freezing cold…"

"Would you mind if I joined you every lunch while the weather's still on our side?"

"Of course not." Yuugi giggled a little. His heart was pounding inside his chest and he could feel his heartbeat in his head. YAMI was going to have lunch with him! Yuugi wanted to scream in happiness, but that changed when someone walked over.

"Hey, you must be Yami." A girl said. Yuugi looked into her eyes and his heart instantly sunk. This girl was none other than Anzu Masaki. She was the captain of the cheerleaders and rumored to get any boy she wanted. Yami nodded as he offered for a handshake.

"My, you have such soft and tan skin!" Anzu giggled. Yuugi was almost ready to throw up when Yami just pulled his hand away and gave her a small smile. Anzu looked at Yuugi and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Anzu." Yuugi said quietly.

"Anzu? Hmm, it's nice to meet you." Yami said.

"Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! I was so lost in your handsome crimson eyes!" Anzu said happily. Yuugi knew Anzu very well. They USED to be friends, until he found out he was being used to make the boys furious. She was very in-your-face and upfront about everything.

"It was nice meeting you, Yami." Anzu winked before she pranced off. Yuugi knew he was in trouble now. If Anzu got to Yami first, he'd be stuck friendless again. She had everything every guy would want. Yuugi stared at Yami for a moment while Yami gave a curious look about Anzu.

'_Is he interested in her? I hope not…all I need is to lose him…' _Yuugi thought to himself. His stomach was twisting and his heart was pounding.

"There's something weird about that Anzu girl…" Yami said randomly. Yuugi stared at Yami in shock. It was almost as if he could sense his fear and sorrow. Yami looked at Yuugi and gave him a smile. Yuugi smiled back happily. So, he wasn't interested!

The bell rang again and the two boys went off to their class. It was Science class and the teacher was very strict. Even a yawn would make the teacher yell at you. Yami and Yuugi sat beside each other and stared the strictest teacher on the earth in the face.

"Ah, all of you are on time." She said as the bell rang and everyone was in their seats. She paced around, staring at Yami and never changing her gaze from him. Yami would simply blink and stare at her for a little while. She stood in front of Yami's desk and stared down at him, proving she was in charge. Yami stared at her coolly. He didn't even have a nervous look on his face. She backed off and gave a slight laugh.

"Kids these days…not afraid of anything!' She said. "What's your name?"

"Yami Atemu."

"I've heard about you, Mr. Atemu. You seem intelligent enough. Just like our Mr. Motou here." She smiled a little at Yuugi.

She turned to the blackboard and wrote random notes down. No one dared to whisper a single syllable as she wrote. They copied everything down as she glanced back at them. When she was done, she turned to the class and gave them each a stern look. They all stared at her, blinking in confusion.

"Hmm. Not a sound. You seem like a good group, so I'll give you all no homework tonight." She said as the bell screeched.

They kids smiled as the grabbed their stuff and left. The rest of the classes was where Yami and Yuugi whispered to communicate with each other. When the school day ended, Yami noticed a flyer and smirked.

"Yuugi, look at this!" Yami said happily. Yuugi turned and read the green paper's contents carefully. Yuugi's mouth dropped at the information that it said…

**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS,**

**Think you have a talent and want to make a few extra bucks? Try out for the first ever TALENT SHOW! Ten participants will move on and will compete for a reward of 100 American dollars. The winner will also be able to have his/her talent spoken about in the newspaper and might be known throughout all of Japan and possibly the rest of the world. If interested, come after school on Wednesday (tomorrow afternoon) and tryout!**

Yuugi stared at the paper in shock. They were REALLY holding a contest and there was POSSIBLE fame involved?! Yuugi's heart was racing as he read the paper over and over. Yami stared at Yuugi and noticed the hope in his eyes.

"Wanna tryout?" Yami asked.

"I-I wanna…but I can't…" Yuugi said in a solemn voice. He turned to walk off, but Yami placed a hand on his shoulder. Yuugi looked at Yami sadly as concerned crimson eyes watched him carefully.

"Why not? I know you'd win, Yuugi."

"It's…complicated…" Yuugi said as he stared at Yami. "Let me explain in the park. There's too many people here."

Yami and Yuugi walked to their destination quietly. Yuugi's heart was pounding as he knew what he had to do. He HAD to tell Yami about his stepfather's hate for music. Maybe he could still keep the part about his abuse quiet, for now at least. When they reached the park, Yuugi sat on the grass and Yami stood over him.

"Yami…I can't participate because my stepfather hates music…if he knew I did anything with music, he'd get really upset with me."

"He hates music?"

"…Yeah…"

"I pity him. He doesn't realize how wonderful music is." Yami huffed.

Yuugi nodded slowly. He wanted to fulfill his dream as becoming a singer, but that lone man was stopping him. There was nothing Yuugi could do to get out of his situation. Yami looked at Yuugi and knew there was something else.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look upset."

"I do?"

"What's bothering you? What aren't you telling me?"

"I told you already. My stepfather hates music."

"What else?"

"There is nothing else."

"I know there's something more."

"…"

"Yuugi, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh or anything." Yami knelt down beside Yuugi and looked him in the eyes. Yuugi's eyes watered as he leapt into Yami's arms, crying forcefully.

"I-I can't tell you! I'd only be putting you in danger!"

"What?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YAMI!" Yuugi screamed into Yami's chest. Yuugi's tears were dampening Yami's shirt. Yami hugged Yuugi tightly and tried to calm him down, but Yuugi refused to calm down. Shaking and crying, Yuugi continued to scream.

"YAMI! I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I REALLY TRUST ANYMORE!"

"Yuugi, it's ok. You won't lose me."

Yuugi stared up at Yami sadly. Yami slowly wiped Yuugi's tears away. Yuugi closed his eyes, taking a couple deep, staggered breaths. Yami held Yuugi until Yuugi fell asleep in his arms. Confusion was running through Yami's mind as he stared at his secret crush.

'_What was Yuugi talking about? Why was he so scared? I guess I'll never know, but…it hurt to see him so upset…I should let him rest at my house. I'm sure his stepfather wouldn't be home this early.'_

Yami picked Yuugi up and carried him to his house. Yuugi cuddled into Yami's body and murmured things to himself. Yami smiled at Yuugi. When Yami reached his own house, he opened the door and walked inside. Going into his room, he placed Yuugi down on his bed and covered him. He stared at Yuugi for a moment before gently kissing his forehead.

"Sleep well, Yuugi." Yami whispered before he got up and stepped out of the room, promising himself to return quickly.


	8. Dark Secrets Revealed

Kawaii-hikari3: Uh, oh! Yami knows a little bit of Yuugi's secret!

Yuugi: ::nervous::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::looks around:: Where's Yami anyway?

Yami: ::grabs Yuugi, runs into a room::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::shocked look on her face:: Uh… ::hears moaning sounds:: I'll leave them alone. I don't own the Beatle's "Here Comes the Sun"! ::whistles and walks away::

* * *

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't recognize anything around him. Fear bolted through him as he sat up. He heard footsteps and squeaked a little. Lying down and pulling the covers over his head, he closed his eyes. The footsteps stopped right next to him. Someone pulled the covers away from his and gently touched Yuugi's forehead.

Yuugi calmed down at the gently touch. For some reason, he wasn't afraid anymore. Even though he didn't know who it was, he was happy. He heard the person besides him sigh heavily as the touches stopped. Yuugi was confused and contemplated opening his eyes.

"Hmm…" The person said softly. Yuugi took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at Yami and his cheeks flushed instantly as Yami smiled at him.

"You're awake." Yami said softly. Yuugi nodded as he sat up. Yami stared at him for a few more moments before looking out a window. Yuugi didn't like the sad look that Yami had. He scooted closer to Yami and stared at him.

"Yami?"

"Hn?"

"Um…where am I?"

"My room. I figured your stepfather wouldn't be home this early so I brought you here." Yami said gently. Yuugi nodded slowly. So, he wasn't dreaming that he started telling Yami about his stepfather. Yami continued to stare out the window as Yuugi heard him breathing softly.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

"I'm worried about you." Yami turned to look at Yuugi sadly. Yuugi stared at Yami in confusion. Why was he so upset? Yuugi had the stepfather from hell, not him! Yuugi blinked as Yami continued to stare at him.

"Worried?"

"Yeah, you started telling me about your stepfather and fell asleep." Yami said quietly. Yuugi bit the insides of his cheeks hard as Yami's eyes closed. Yuugi knew he couldn't keep the truth from him anymore, even if it caused the end of their friendship.

"Yami…thing is…" Yuugi took a deep breath as he stared at the ground. "…He abuses me…"

"What?" Yami said as his eyes snapped open and stared at Yuugi. Yuugi nodded slowly as he kept his eyes fixed at the ground. He now wished he didn't say anything and felt the tears springing to his eyes. He expected Yami to get up and leave, but yet Yuugi felt two arms hug him tightly. Yuugi stared at Yami as Yami gave Yuugi a very sad look.

"Yuugi…" Yami whispered. Yuugi buried his head in Yami's shoulder and mumbled something. Yami pulled Yuugi back a little and stared at him.

"He's been abusing me since I my mother was killed…" Yuugi said sadly. "A-a car hit her and she died. The driver hit a tree and died as well. She was seeing my stepfather three years before and were married a year after they met. I never liked that man, but I didn't want my mother to be unhappy. My father left us when I was only three, so my mother had a hard time raising me. My stepfather was decent until that driver killed her…then he started drinking and taking his anger out on me. I tried to hum or sing to feel better, but he'd only hit me for that. So…I now live in this nightmare day in and out…"

Yami stared at Yuugi in shock and compassion. Yuugi looked at Yami with an extremely worried look on his face. Yami hugged Yuugi tightly and tried to make sure Yuugi didn't get very upset. Yuugi rested the side of his head on Yami's chest and listened to Yami's heartbeat. He had a strong, steady, rhythmic heartbeat that Yuugi loved to listen to. A song came into his mind. The song that his mother would always sing to him when he was afraid. Yuugi began to sing, as the tears started falling.

"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
And I say it's all right."

"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right"

"Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right"

"Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..."

"Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
And I say it's all right  
It's all right"

Yami listened to Yuugi's singing with a sad smile on his face. He recognized the song once Yuugi started singing. It was one of his favorite songs from the '60's. It was the Beatle's "Here Comes the Sun". Yuugi closed his mouth and smiled a little.

"That was my mother's favorite song…she'd always sing it to me when I was afraid…in fact, she was always singing this song…" Yuugi whispered more to himself than to Yami.

"You sang it beautifully, Yuugi." Yami said. Yuugi looked at Yami and smiled a little more at him. Yami gently touched Yuugi's tearstained cheeks with his thumb, tracing the marks left by Yuugi's sorrow and pain. Yuugi blushed a little as Yami stared and continued to wipe away Yuugi's tears.

"Yami…" Yuugi gulped a little. "…Do you think that I should enter the contest?"

"Of course I do, Yuugi. I'm sure you'd win it hands down." Yami said honestly. Yuugi's eyes lit up as his determination grew. Yuugi nodded as he smiled widely.

"I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna enter that contest tomorrow!" Yuugi said proudly. "I won't let my stepfather stop me! This is MY future and I'M gonna go on my own path!"

"That's right!" Yami said happily. Yuugi hugged Yami tightly and nuzzled his head into his chest. Yami felt himself blushing brightly. Yuugi looked at Yami, but could barely notice the blush hidden with his tanned skin. Yami smiled at Yuugi, trying to keep his composer.

"Yami…" Yuugi said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "Will you…always be my friend?"

"Always, Yuugi." Yami said with a nod and confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Um…I know it's stupid…but…after I told someone of my abuse, they were injured and…" Yuugi sobbed. "…After they recovered they hated me! I was forced as an outcast and I haven't had a friend since…"

"What?! They were injured?!" Yami said in shock.

"M-my stepfather found them trying to protect me and beat her…her name is Anzu…the same one you met…you see, I kept apologizing but she wouldn't hear of it! She abandoned me couldn't find any friends…'til you came…and…I don't want you to get hurt!" Yuugi cried on the verge of crying again.

"Yuugi, no matter what happens, I won't abandon you. I'm sorry that she was so shallow, but I'm not like her." Yami cupped Yuugi's chin and looked into his eyes. Yuugi was blushing as he stared up. Yami smiled and began debating whether to tell Yuugi how he felt or not. Yuugi and Yami stared at each other in silence as they inched closer together. Their noses were touching and their lips were only a few inches apart.

"Yami! I'm home!" A woman yelled, sending both boys backwards and blushing brightly. A woman knocked at the door and both boys instantly let go of each other. Yuugi laid down and Yami sat still. She opened the door and stared at Yuugi and gave him a warm smile.

"You must be Yuugi. Yami told me a lot about you. I'm his mother." She said kindly.

"Hello Mrs. Atemu, it's nice to meet you." Yuugi said happily.

"Are you staying for dinner, Yuugi?"

"Oh, no. I need to be home by sunset." Yuugi said.

"Ah, I see. It was a pleasure meeting you." Yami's mom said as she walked out of the room. Yami turned to Yuugi and gave him a sad look. That look alone made Yuugi want to cling to Yami and never let him go. Yuugi got up and opened Yami's window. Sighing, he waved a goodbye to Yami and went into his own house. What Yuugi didn't see, was the tears in Yami's eyes.

"I was so close…yet so far…maybe we weren't meant to be together…" Yami whispered sadly to himself as a single tear escaped his eye.


	9. I Had To Say I Love You

Kawaii-hikari3: Yami's mother ruined the moment!

Yami and Yuugi: ::angry looks on faces::

Kawaii-hikari3: Aww, don't be angry! You'll be together soon!

Yami and Yuugi: GOOD!

Kawaii-hikari3: ::laughs:: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The next morning, both boys walked silently to school. It seems the kiss that never happened rattled them a little. They stared at each other a couple times, but couldn't speak. What could they say to each other after that? Yuugi felt his heart screaming to say something. Yuugi turned to see Yami glaring at the mob again. Yuugi grabbed Yami's arm and ran off with him.

Yuugi pulled him to behind the school and squeezed Yami's hand tightly. Yami looked into Yuugi's nervous eyes and smiled a little. Yuugi looked a little more calm, but he was still a nervous wreck inside. Yami had almost kissed him yesterday, so why was he so nervous now?

"Yuugi…are you ok?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Yuugi said honestly.

"Yeah…" Yami stared at Yuugi. The urge to say what he wanted was so strong, but he had to resist it. After his own mother almost seeing them kissing startled Yuugi and Yami could tell. Yami felt very bad and didn't want to pressure Yuugi.

The bell rang and both boys departed and went on their own separate ways. The rest of the day was very awkward for the two boys. They would talk, like they normally did, but there was always at least one awkward silence between them.

At lunch, Yuugi sat under the tree alone. Silently wondering if Yami was even going to talk to him again. He put his half eaten lunch away and sat sadly under the tree. He closed his eyes and felt tears rising to his eyes. He was so upset, he didn't hear someone sit beside him.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi's eyes snapped open and he stared at a confused Yami. Yuugi smiled as he stared, forgetting about his tears. Yami blinked and scooted closer to Yuugi. Yuugi stared at his feet as he felt Yami wrap an arm around him.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm…many things…"

"Like what?"

"My stepfather, the talent show, school…" Yuugi wanted to scream the biggest cause of his worry, but he was afraid of the reaction. After so much loss in his life, he was afraid of anymore. His heart kept hurting as his head kept spinning. He looked at Yami, his vision almost to blurry to see him, and bit his lower lip.

"Yuugi?"

"I want to do well…but I don't want to be rejected!" Yuugi said sadly, sniffling. Yami tilted Yuugi's chin to have Yuugi facing him. Yuugi stared at Yami in sadness and a hint of confusion. Yami noticed Yuugi's confused look and smiled at him. Placing his thumb on Yuugi's cheek, he caught a tear that escaped Yuugi's eye. Yuugi blinked as he stared at Yami.

"Yuugi, don't be afraid. I won't ever leave you. Please don't cry, Yuugi." Yami said in a sweet whisper. Yuugi smiled happily and stared into Yami's truthful crimson eyes. Yami gave Yuugi a quick, tight hug before the bell rang. Yami and Yuugi both got up and weren't nervous around each other anymore.

When it came time for the auditions, Yuugi was nervous. Yami and Yuugi went into the room with a bunch of kids huddled around a sign in sheet. Yami pushed and shoved to make a spot for Yuugi to sign in. Yuugi blushed and entered his name in.

Yuugi's English teacher stepped in front of the group of kids and grabbed the sign in sheet when everyone was done. She smiled as she read the long list.

"Alright now, I know you all are here and expect to automatically get into the top group. I know a lot of you from my English class and I know all of you have talent. Thing is, only a handful of you will make it." She looked at the sheet. "First up, Anzu Mazaki."

Yuugi's eyes grew wide as he heard that name. Anzu skipped on stage and smiled. Her eyes were glued to Yami. Yuugi noticed and he felt a strong wave of jealousy bolting through him. Anzu perked up as she heard music starting. She started dancing to the tune of "Swan Lake".

Everyone's jaws dropped as they watched her performance. She was dancing so gracefully and looked magnificent on stage. Her body moved flexibly while the soft music made her graceful steps even more elegant. When the music stopped and her dancing was done, everyone applauded.

"That was lovely, Mrs. Mazaki!" The teacher said as she looked at the list. "Next up…Yuugi Motou." Yuugi nodded as he grabbed his guitar. He walked on stage and opened the case. He stared at everyone and took a deep breath. _'Yami…just focus on Yami…'_

"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone"

"I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone"

"I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a…"

"My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone"

"Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah"

"I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone"

"Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everythings all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone"

"I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a…"

"My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone"

"Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a…"

"I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a…"

"My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone!"

Everyone's mouths in the room dropped. They instantly applauded and screamed to show how much they liked the way Yuugi sang. Yuugi smiled as he saw Yami applauding and winking. Yuugi blushed and stared at people who he figured who would never give him any credit screaming like fans.

"Mr. Motou! Wow! That was so beautiful!" She scribbled something and smiled at him. "Alright, once you've gone you may leave. Check back here tomorrow afternoon to see if you made it."

Yuugi and Yami exited and started walking home. Yami motioned for Yuugi to follow him. Yuugi nodded and followed Yami to the park. Yami smiled as he stood under the tree that Yuugi played his guitar at.

"You sounded beautiful, Yuugi." Yami said, nodding and winking. Yuugi stared at Yami, his head began spinning as he felt himself beginning to fall. Yami grabbed Yuugi before he hit the ground. They stared at each other, blushing like crazy.

"Yami…" Yuugi gasped a little, his cheeks a rosy color. Yami smiled at Yuugi as he stared into the innocent amethyst orbs that belonged to the one he loved. Yami saw something in Yuugi's eyes and noticed the sincere and pure look of love in them.

Yami leaned down and placed his lips on top of Yuugi's. Yuugi's eyes widened as he felt his heart racing. Yami pulled away, blushing brightly as he helped Yuugi stand upright. Yami took a deep breath as he took Yuugi in his arms and whispered something in his ear.

"Yuugi, I love you." Yami said smoothly.

"Yami…I love you too…" Yuugi said happily as his blush grew.


	10. Anzu's Attempt

Kawaii-hikari3: YAY! THEY FINALLY CONFESSED! ::smiles::

Yami and Yuugi: ::blushes::

Kawaii-hikari3: How will Anzu take this? ::evil laugh:: Oh, the inhumanity that I have planned!

Yami and Yuugi: ::eyes wide, worried::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::evil laugh:: Oh! This is gonna be good! ::looks at readers:: Don't worry! Yami and Yuugi won't die! I vow it on my love of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami and Yuugi: ::sighs in relief:: ::knows her love of Yu-Gi-Oh is too strong to make a false promise on::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::evil chuckle:: Heh, Anzu, you are gonna be in trouble!

* * *

Both boys, the pair of new lovers, hugged each other tightly as they stared at each other. Yuugi felt his heart pounding as he saw Yami smiling at him. He felt loved, cared for, happy, carefree and so much more. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

"Yuugi, I love you and I won't let anything happen to you." Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear.

"Yami, I love you and I won't leave your side." Yuugi whispered back.

Yami smiled, knowing both promises would be kept. He kissed Yuugi's cheek quickly as a reassuring act. Yuugi held Yami and felt his heart lifting and his soul bouncing around. He loved Yami and Yami loved him back. Nothing could go wrong!

What they didn't know, was Anzu had seen the whole thing. Her face was flushed with anger and her eyes glared death at Yuugi. _'How could this happen?! HOW COULD YAMI LOVE HIM AND NOT ME?! I'm at LEAST a hundred times better than…that little thing!'_

Anzu growled as her hands turned into fists. She dug her nails into her skin and felt pain, but she chose to ignore it. All she was concentrating on was Yuugi's downfall. She had to think of a way to break Yuugi and to make him leave Yami. Thing was, she had no idea how to do it.

'_I have two options to get rid of Yuugi…deal with him myself or get someone to deal with him for me…why not both? Maybe then he'll get the hint and back off!' _Anzu grinned evilly to herself. _'I know about Yuugi's stepfather and how abusive he is. Maybe I can remind him…heh, Anzu, you're to smart and evil for your own good!'_

Yuugi saw the sun setting and gave Yami a quick kiss before telling him he had to go. Yami nodded and they walked home, hand in hand. Yuugi went into his house and went straight into his own room. He was about to go on the computer when he heard the phone ringing. His stepfather wasn't home, so he answered.

"Hello?"

"Yuugi?" Anzu asked as she smirked. She had run to a hidden location near Yuugi's house and used her cell phone to call him.

"Anzu?" Yuugi asked with a lot of shock in his voice.

"Yeah, listen, I noticed you were limping in school today. Is your stepfather still abusing you?" Anzu asked with fake sympathy.

"Um…no…" Yuugi lied. His heart instantly sunk in his chest. He completely forgot about his stepfather! His eyes saddened as tears filled up in them.

"Oh, maybe I was seeing things than! Sorry!"

"…"

"Yuugi? Are you there? Did I say something wrong?"

"…"

"Well, I better go now." Anzu ended her conversation and smirked as she walked off.

Yuugi hung up the phone and laid down on his bed. He buried his face into his pillow and felt his heart beating in his head, warning him about his stepfather's reaction. He heard a tapping noise against his window. Yuugi turned to see Yami tapping against the window with his fist. Yuugi opened the window and Yami stepped inside.

"Yuugi? Is something wrong?"

Yuugi couldn't talk about anything. He knew his voice would start cracking and he wouldn't be able to explain. Yuugi hugged Yami tightly and shook a little. Yami hugged Yuugi and whispered sweet words to him. Yuugi inhaled deeply and allowed himself to calm down. Yami lead him to his bed and they sat down.

"Yami…" Yuugi looked Yami in the eyes. "I got a phone call…and I remembered something…my stepfather…"

"What about him?"

"He'd hurt you, Yami. He's to concerned with me getting good grades and making a good future so I can be rich and be able to pay for his own needs." Yuugi said in a low voice. "Plus, since we look so much alike, he'd attack you thinking it was me."

"I won't let him harm you, Yuugi." Yami said, hugging Yuugi. Yuugi rested his forehead on Yami's and blinked. Yami chuckled as he kissed Yuugi tenderly. Yuugi blushed brightly as he felt Yami's breath tickling his nose. Yami curved his lips into a smile as he backed away a little.

"Yami…" Yuugi said in a whisper. "…there's something else about the phone call…Anzu made it…"

"I bet she saw us together and wants to break us apart." Yami said. Yuugi nodded as he felt the tears stinging even more. Yami rested his thumbs on Yuugi's cheeks and slowly caressed them. Yuugi gave a small smile as Yami smiled at him.

"You won't leave me, right?"

"Never, Yuugi. I love you and I won't let that bitch get her grimy hands on you or me. In fact, why don't we call her back and tell her that ourselves?" Yami smirked.

"If you want to." Yuugi giggled a little.

"You know her phone number?" Yami asked.

"Only her cell phone number. She changed her home phone number a couple weeks ago."

"Ok. Could you dial for me then?"

"Sure." Yuugi grabbed his phone and dialed Anzu's cell phone number, giggling loudly. He handed the phone to Yami and Yami put the phone to his ear, waiting for her to answer. He smirked as he heard her annoying voice answer.

"Anzu? This is Yami."

"Oh! Yami! Hey!" Anzu said cheerfully. Yami could hear her jumping over the phone. He rolled his eyes as she screamed quietly to herself.

"Hey, Anzu, I heard that you saw me and Yuugi together. Here's the thing, WE'RE lovers and NO ONE will separate us! Sorry, but that's how it's gonna be."

"W-what?!"

"Yeah, hate to burst your perky little bubble but my heart belongs to Yuugi and his belongs to me. Whoever you wanted is taken and will always be taken! And if you even _think _about changing that, you'll have to answer to me. I better go now. Bye." Yami hung up and Yuugi laughed a little.

"Well, she won't bother us anymore!" Yami said happily. He felt Yuugi hug him from behind and Yami smiled at his new love. He placed a gentle kiss on Yuugi's forehead. Yuugi looked at the clock and sighed.

"You better go. My stepfather should be here any minute now."

"Alright. If he harms you, tell me." Yami said.

"I will."

"Good. Goodbye, Yuugi." Yami kissed Yuugi before leaving. Yuugi waved as he sighed happily. He was glad he got all his homework done in school. Yuugi saw Yami enter his own room and heard the front door open a minute later. Yuugi got onto the computer and acted as if he was doing homework. His stepfather came in, peeked and left.

Yuugi logged onto his IM account and saw that Yami was on. Yami gave him a message before he could even open the screen.

Pharaohyami3000: Hey, Yuugi.

Gamerfreak189: Hey Yami.

Pharaohyami3000: I hope school's cancelled tomorrow…

Gamerfreak189: Why?

Pharaohyami3000: So we can spend time together.

Gamerfreak189: Aww!

Pharaohyami3000: Hey, I heard something interesting.

Gamerfreak189: Oh! Tell me!

Pharaohyami3000: I heard there's gonna be a restaurant that should open in the spring. From what I heard, they're looking for someone to sing there every Saturday night! They'd get paid and if the restaurant does well, that person would be in the news!

Gamerfreak189: COOL!

Pharaohyami3000: Whether you win or lose the talent show, how about you try out for this? We can go together!

Gamerfreak189: Sure!

Pharaohyami3000: Hey, I liked that song you sang today.

Gamerfreak189: Thanks. Hey, remember the song I sang yesterday?

Pharaohyami3000: Yeah.

Gamerfreak189: Um…what was the name of that song? I can't remember who wrote it or the name of the song!

Pharaohyami3000: It's the Beatle's "Here Comes the Sun".

Gamerfreak189: Oh! Thanks. It was my mother's favorite song and she's always sing it to me. After being forced to have no music for years, I kinda forgot…

Pharaohyami3000: I see.

Gamerfreak189: I had to sneak time to listen to music and I couldn't find the lyrics for "Here Comes the Sun" because my stepfather has the only Internet access and he won't let me get on HIS computer unless it's school related. He stands right over my shoulder to make sure it's for school!

Pharaohyami3000: I'm sorry he's so cruel.

Gamerfreak189: Thanks.

Pharaohyami3000: My mother's calling me for dinner. She seems to love intruding on us! Love you.

Gamerfreak189: Love you.

_Pharaohyami3000 has logged out._

Yuugi closed his computer and laid down on his bed. Yuugi yawned a little and began to think about the song "Here Comes the Sun". He had to be silent, but he pretended that he was singing along. Yuugi smiled as he realized how much this song meant to him and promised a bright future.

"Yami…maybe you'll bring a bright future for me…" Yuugi murmured and yawned. He fell asleep and dreamt of his lover.


	11. The Good and the Bad

Kawaii-hikari3: Hmm, Anzu got rejected!

Anzu: NO FAIR!

Kawaii-hikari3: It's very fair! It's a YxY ficcy!

Anzu: ::pouts::

Kawaii-hikari3: Don't make me sick! ::pushes Anzu away:: More YxY and more Anzu bashing!

Yami and Yuugi: YAY! ::hugs::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::smiles::

* * *

A couple days passed and it finally was the day Yuugi was stressing over. For the past five days Yuugi was worrying if he had made it into the talent show or not. Yami comforted Yuugi's stress with affection and encouraging words. After the worry, Yuugi and Yami headed towards the same spot where the auditions were first held that afternoon after a long and tedious day.

"Yami, I'm nervous." Yuugi whispered.

"Don't be, Yuugi." Yami whispered back.

"They're staring…"

"If they even glance at you funny, they'll have to deal with me."

Anzu squealed happily as she looked at a posted note. Everyone huddled around and looked at the note. Some people ran off sadly while others danced happily. Yami made a path for Yuugi to see in the huge and relentless crowd. Yuugi looked at the note and stared at Yami his eyes glistening.

"Yami…I made it!" Yuugi jumped into Yami's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you would." Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear.

Anzu glared at Yuugi, still angry at him for taking Yami away from her. She wasn't about to give up on herself and Yami being together yet. She had an idea and a smirk formed on her lips. She had the perfect plan to bong about Yuugi's downfall and separating him and Yami.

Eventually everyone who was already voted out left and the winners remained. The principal of the school greeted the students with a smile on her face. She handed them a purple sheet of paper and they all examined it.

"What's it say?" Yami asked as he leaned closer to Yuugi.

"It's a slip…fill in some information about what you plan to do for the show…and some more information…" Yuugi said as he got a pen out of his backpack. He filled in the information and smiled. Yami stared at what Yuugi filled in and read it silently to himself.

**Name: Yuugi Motou**

**Grade: 10th**

**Age: 15**

**What are you doing for the show?: Singing.**

**If you're performing a song, dance, ect…what's the name of it?: The Beatle's "Here Comes the Sun".**

**Will you be able to come to the assigned practices?: Yes.**

**What place would you like to be on stage? (first, middle, last): I don't mind.**

**Congratulations! You're one of the special few who we, the teachers, have found to have a very special talent. Please be here everyday from 3-5 to practice. If you need to leave early, tell us in advance.**

**Under NO circumstances is ANYONE allowed to be ridiculed, cheated or anything else of the sort. If anyone is caught doing so, they will be immediately disqualified and expelled. We WILL NOT tolerate anything cruel to anyone of our participants.**

Yuugi's eyes were glistening as he stared at the paper in his hands. Out of the mob of people who tried out, he was one of the special ten who had moved on! The principal went around and cut the information out and let the students keep the dates of the required days that they were needed for.

"We only have a couple weeks to practice…" Yuugi sighed. "Three to be exact…"

"You'll be fine, aibou." Yami said as he rested his hands on Yuugi's shoulders. Anzu glared at them, knowing they wouldn't be together for much longer. She spun on her heel and walked away. Yami lead Yuugi out of the school and smiled at him. Yuugi stared at Yami, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm so glad! I made it!" Yuugi said.

"I'm proud of you, aibou." Yami said and Yuugi smiled. Yami had been messing with pet names for a couple days. Yuugi liked "aibou" and "koi" best and Yami liked "aibou" a bit more than "koi", so he Yuugi's pet name was usually "aibou".

"Yami…" Yuugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "…I love you so much…"

"As do I."

Yuugi nuzzled his head into Yami's shoulder briefly before they arrived at their houses. Yuugi walked into his own house and felt excited and overjoyed. He went into his room and laid down on his own bed. He closed his eyes and smiled. He wanted to win, something in his heart was driving him to excel.

'_I need to practice…it's bad enough I'm doing this without my stepfather knowing…maybe I can practice at Yami's house and sneak back before he comes home!' _Yuugi thought to himself and nodded.

Yuugi heard a tapping at his window. Yuugi smiled and saw Yami waving at him. He opened the window and Yami jumped inside. They hugged and smiled at each other.

"Hey, Yami, I was wondering…would it be alright if I practiced my song for the talent show at your house?"

"Of course, aibou." Yami said as he caressed Yuugi's cheek lightly. Yuugi blushed as he stared up at Yami. Gently cupping Yuugi's chin, Yami kissed his lips. A gentle moan escaped the smaller boy's lips as he felt two arms hugging him tightly and held him close.

Yami pulled away and stared at Yuugi, almost sadly. A look of confusion spread across Yuugi's face and his eyes stared into crimson eyes. Violet gazed at crimson for what seemed endless amounts of time. The gaze stopped when violet eyes closed.

"Yuugi?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just sad that someone as beautiful as you could be abused." Yami said honestly.

"Oh…" Yuugi opened his eyes to stare at Yami with a large blush painted on his cheeks. Yami kissed Yuugi's forehead gently and smiled.

"I better go now. I'm sure my mother will be home soon." Yami pulled away and whispered and walked by the window. Taking a final glance at Yuugi, he smiled a little more.

"I love you." Yuugi said.

"I love you too." Yami opened the window and retreated to his own house. Yuugi hated it when Yami and him parted. His heart started to ache lightly as he sat on his bed. He hated it when he was alone and he longed to be with someone.

'_I can't stand being alone…sure, Yami and I are a couple, but we have to hide it…if only things weren't so complicated!' _Yuugi sighed to himself. _'Yami looked so sad…certainly my abuse couldn't have made him THAT sad, could it? I'm not entirely sure…I don't know…I haven't felt love or been loved in so many years! I know this is love…the feeling I get and what he gives me…I remember it from so many years ago…'_

Yuugi felt his heart beat a little faster as he heard the door open and footsteps walk upstairs. Yuugi watched as his stepfather walked into the room and glared at him.

"Listen, _you_, I don't have an actual work schedule so ya better be home from school unless there's a reason ya gotta stay later!"

"I do have a reason to stay later. I'll be back around six every night for the next three weeks for a school function that I'm helping at." Yuugi said a bit loudly, trying to force himself to speak.

"Is that so? Well, fine. You better be home by six…or else!" His stepfather walked into his own room and slammed the door shut.

Yuugi felt sick and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Biting his lip, he forced himself not to whimper. He'd only have about forty-five minutes to practice on his own. Plus, with his stepfather lurking around randomly, Yami couldn't come over to visit him anymore. Everything seemed to crash down in a matter of seconds. He needed to tell Yami, but was to afraid to do anything.

He heard a knock at his window again. Yuugi looked at his window to find Yami knocking with a large smile on his face. Yuugi opened the window and stood in front of the window, as to not alarm his stepfather.

"Hey, Yuugi. My mother says I can come over when it's convenient for you. She doesn't mind!" Yami noticed the sad look on his love's face and blinked. "What's the matter?"

"Yami…y-you can't come over anymore…my stepfather's gonna be around more often and…" Yuugi closed his eyes. "I don't wanna see you get hurt…"

Yami gave Yuugi a hug, even though he was still outside. Yuugi hugged Yami tightly as he felt the tears rising. He bit his lip as he heard something being gently whispered into his ear.

"Aibou, don't cry. I'm sure we'll find a way to be together." Yami whispered.

"Only about forty-five minutes alone…I gave us that amount of time if we get from school to here in fifteen minutes…"

"I mean for long amounts of time." Yami smiled gently. Yuugi buried his head into Yami's chest and sniffled a little. He felt fingers run through his hair and heard sweet words being whispered into his ear. Yami sat on the tree branch, still holding his love, and kissed him.

Yuugi stared at Yami with tear-filled eyes. He saw a hand gently touch his cheek and gently trace his cheek. He held back the threatening tears as he watched Yami sigh.

"Yami…" Yuugi choked on a sob.

"Don't cry. It's gonna be alright." Yami whispered.

Yuugi nodded as he took a couple deep breaths. He felt his tears vanishing as Yami kissed his cheek and smile. He grabbed Yami's hand and squeezed it tightly. Yami gave Yuugi's hand a squeeze as he began to close his eyes.

"It's getting late. I better go." Yami said sadly.

"Ok." Yuugi nodded sadly as he stared at Yami. Gently kissing Yami's cheek, Yuugi dropped his hands. Yami kissed Yuugi tenderly as he went inside. He waited until Yuugi was in his own room, sleeping, before he went into his own room. Holding his breath for a moment, he closed his eyes and sat on his bed.

"Yuugi…I just wish there was a way to help you without hurting you…" Yami sighed. "If he does what he wants, his stepfather would hurt him. If he listens to his stepfather, he'll never be able to live his life. I just wish I could do more than love him. I love him so much and I want to help him…if only I knew how…"


	12. Endless Pain

Kawaii-hikari3: ::looks around:: Ok, this chapter's gonna be angsty!

Yami and Yuugi: ::screams::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::covers her ears::

Yami: ::grabs Yuugi and picks him up bridal style:: ::runs off with him::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::sighs:: Yeah. This is probably gonna be the second most angst chapter in the whole story. ::offers tissues::

* * *

A couple days had passed and Yuugi was getting exhausted from practicing. He managed to do all that he wanted to without getting any suspicion from his stepfather. Yami somehow got Yuugi to rest frequently and this helped his love have energy and kept his grades up.

It was now Saturday and the teen couple was spending the afternoon at Yami's house. Yuugi's stepfather was out of town for the day so Yuugi wasn't in any danger. Yami snuggled Yuugi and placed Yuugi on his bed. Yuugi pouted as he glanced at Yami.

"I don't wanna take a nap."

"Aibou, you're exhausted. You need some rest."

"But…"

"Hush." Yami placed a finger over Yuugi's lips. "Rest now."

Yuugi gave up and closed his eyes. Yami gently caressed Yuugi's cheek before Yuugi had completely fallen asleep. Gently kissing his loves forehead, Yami smiled. Even if it was for a few short moments, Yami couldn't stand being away from Yuugi. He took Yuugi's hand and rubbed his knuckle slowly and lovingly. He wanted to help Yuugi as much as he could, but it seemed impossible to help beyond love and encouragement. Even these things weren't enough to help Yuugi. The abuse Yuugi had always affected him and somehow, it was affecting Yami as well.

"Aibou…" Yami gently touched Yuugi's forehead and sighed. Yami felt his heart beginning to bother him with worry. He shrugged it off as he kissed Yuugi's forehead tenderly. He slowly backed away and stared at Yuugi's face. His skin was a little pale and it made Yami worry even more. He hated to see Yuugi upset or hurt.

Yami got up and stared at Yuugi sadly. He needed to get something to drink, to clear his mind for a moment. He was worried about Yuugi and he had no idea how to help him. Yami shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a soda can and snapped the lid open. He drank it quickly, even though the bubbles tickled his mouth. Exhaling loudly, Yami threw out the empty can and returned to Yuugi. He was shocked to find Yuugi sitting up and staring at him when he walked in.

"Oh. I see you woke up." Yami smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I'm not that tired…" Yuugi giggled.

"I guess so." Yami chuckled as he sat beside Yuugi and hugged him tightly. Yuugi returned the hug and nuzzled his head into Yami's chest. Yuugi felt Yami's lips on his forehead and Yuugi smiled happily. Yami pulled away and started playing with Yuugi's hair. Yuugi giggled as he felt Yami's fingers running through his hair.

"Yami…I love you…" Yuugi said softly.

"So do I." Yami said.

"So…should I practice?"

"You practiced a lot for this month aibou." Yami joked. "Take a break, at least for today."

"Yeah."

Yami hugged Yuugi and planted kisses along Yuugi's neck and jaw. Yuugi blushed brightly as he felt Yami's hands gently run from his cheeks to Yuugi's stomach. Yami gently pushed Yuugi down and looked down at Yuugi. Yuugi's face flared a crimson color that almost matched Yami's eyes as he stared up. They pulled away and stared at each other for a long time.

"Um…" Yuugi's blush grew a little darker as Yami kissed Yuugi's lips in that position. Yami rested his hands on Yuugi's chest and smirked a little. Yuugi moaned a little and smiled. Yami pulled away and nibbled gently on Yuugi's earlobe. He pulled away and got off of Yuugi, turning away a little.

"Yami, something wrong?" Yuugi asked, sitting up.

"I just don't wanna rush you." Yami said.

"You're not rushing me." Yuugi stood beside Yami and hugged him. "Why are you worried about that?"

"With your abuse…" Yami paused. "…I don't wanna overwhelm you…"

"Oh, Yami." Yuugi kissed Yami's cheek. "You're so sweet."

Yami grabbed Yuugi and hugged him tightly. Yuugi squeaked a little and snuggled Yami lovingly. Yami rested his head on Yuugi's hair briefly before he shifted his position a little. Yuugi snuggled even closer to Yami, smiling. Yami held Yuugi tightly, never wanting to let him go, but Yuugi pulled away and gave a sad look.

"I better go now…I don't wanna be late and get hurt…" Yuugi said as he kissed Yami goodbye. Yami pulled Yuugi closer for a brief moment before releasing him and letting him go home. Yuugi climbed across the tree branches and snuck back into his dark room.

A loud clap of thunder echoed in the distance as rain began to pour down Yuugi's window. Yuugi saw the lights turn on and heard an evil growl. Yuugi gasped as he sharply turned to the doorway to find his stepfather glaring at him with the angriest eyes he had ever seen.

Yuugi felt his collar being lifted up and he was brought closer to the man who hated him. Yuugi could hear the anger from his stepfather's breathing and his mind raced. '_What's stepfather gonna do to me now? What if he found out about Yami? What if he does something to him?!'_

Yuugi saw his stepfather pull his free hand back and was ready to punch. Yuugi closed his eyes and was ready to get the worst beating of his life as the thunder boomed loudly and the lightning bolted. His stepfather growled even more as he started to talk.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"O-out…"

"Doing WHAT?"

"Nothing important…"

"Look at me." Yuugi's stepfather said coldly. Yuugi opened his eyes slowly and stared at his stepfather. Yuugi felt a slap hit his cheek as his eyes filled with tears. He felt another slap his cheek as the tears started to fall slowly.

"S-stop!"

"Worthless creature that you are. So easily hurt and so easily broken. You're lucky I'm not gonna beat the hell outta you!" Yuugi felt the grip on his collar tighten. "Don't think I haven't heard you randomly humming or smiling at whatever the hell you're thinking about while you hum, but you KNOW how much I DESPISE music. Something is making you happy and once I find out what, I'll crush it."

"W-what?!" Yuugi said in shock. "You don't even know why I'm humming! You can't make that threat!"

"Oh, NOW you have a decent backbone!" Yuugi was punched in the stomach and landed on the floor. Yuugi screamed in pain as he curled into a tight ball. Yuugi's stepfather grabbed Yuugi's collar again and pulled him up. Yuugi's breathing was staggered between the sobs and pain.

"Ah…it hurts…" Yuugi said softly to himself, making sure he could even talk.

"If you want anymore pain, then keep humming. If not, then shut up and go back to your wimpy self." Yuugi's stepfather hissed as he dropped Yuugi to the ground. He turned sharply and exited the room. Yuugi cried hard into the floor once his stepfather left. He heard something besides the thunder at that moment. He heard a loud gasp coming from his window. Yuugi's head slowly turned to find Yami staring in. Yami jumped inside and ran to his aid.

"Yuugi!" Yami screamed as he lifted Yuugi up off the floor and cradled him gently in his arms.

"Ya...mi…" Yuugi murmured softly as he closed his eyes. "It's hopeless…everything's hopeless…he knows s-something's going on…"

"No…it isn't hopeless, aibou." Yami said quietly. "Don't say that. There's still hope."

"He knows! He knows I'm doing something!" Yuugi coughed lightly. His breathing still hadn't completely recovered. Yami let Yuugi's head rest against his chest as Yuugi recuperated. Yami felt tears in his eyes as he watched Yuugi breathing gently.

"Aibou…I wish I could've stopped him…I'm so sorry…" Yami said as he closed his eyes.

"No…it wasn't your fault…don't feel bad…" Yuugi said softly. He placed a hand on Yami's cheek as a tear slipped down it. Yami stared at Yuugi and gently kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much…I don't want him to hurt you anymore…" Yami said as he chocked slightly on a sob.

"Yami…" Yuugi said gently.

"No…don't speak…you need to rest…" Yami said as he gently put Yuugi on his own bed. Yuugi watched Yami stand by his side as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand and held it loosely. Yami squeezed Yuugi's hand tightly and kissed Yuugi repeatedly.

"Aibou…I'm sorry this happened to you…I promise I'll help you…"

"Thank you Yami…"

Yuugi fell asleep after a couple minutes and Yami didn't leave his side until he was sure his breathing was alright and sleeping soundly. Yami kissed Yuugi once more before he retreated to his own house. He collapsed onto his bed and wept loudly. He hated to see Yuugi so hurt and he couldn't stop the feeling of pain and misery in his own heart. Yami breathed heavily and fell asleep, the pain and tears never once leaving him for the entire night.


	13. Horrifying Encounter

Kawaii-hikari3: Last chapter was really angst! ::cries::

Yuugi: ::sobs::

Yami: ::kisses Yuugi::

Kawaii-hikari3: Be ready! ::nods::

* * *

It was a couple days after Yami saw Yuugi after being beaten. Yami still hadn't completely gotten over it yet. The memory of Yuugi laying on the ground in pain scared him. He tried to forget, but the memory haunted him. His mind kept wondering, thinking about a way to save Yuugi from his stepfather. He'd always come up with nothing and it would always cause him to feel sick.

Yami sat at his desk in school, fiddling with his pen. His eyes stared blankly ahead, lost in his own thoughts. The whole population of girls in the school seemed to be entranced with him and the guys were envious of how easily the girls loved him. Yami couldn't care less about the other students except for Yuugi.

Yuugi was watching Yami in school, noticing how pensive he was acting. Yami had also become very quiet and noticed he would stare a lot. Yuugi would smile and Yami would smile back, but Yuugi could tell something was on his mind.

Even though Yami tried to hide it, he was starting to feel nervous about talking to Yuugi. He didn't want Yuugi to get in any trouble and it made him nervous that Yuugi would leave him. He was thrown into a state of confusion and distress. The bell rang and told the students the school day was done.

Yami jumped a little and left. He put his books away at his locker and headed for Yuugi's. There he waited for Yuugi at his locker. Yuugi finished putting his books away and shut the locker door. Yuugi smiled as they both started to walk home. Yami was quiet, lost in his thoughts.

"I'm so excited! The talent show's in two days!" Yuugi said happily.

"Yeah…" Yami said and smiled at Yuugi before returning to his thoughts.

"Something wrong, Yami? You've been acting funny for the past couple days."

"Huh? You say something?"

"See! I'm getting the feeling you're distressed about something. Tell me what's wrong."

Yami looked at Yuugi to acknowledge he was paying attention, but he didn't say a word. Yuugi looked at Yami, staring and hoping he'd answer. Yami paused from walking and faced Yuugi, opening his mouth to say something but he couldn't speak. Yuugi stood beside Yami and stared at him.

"Aibou…thing is…" Yami eyed Yuugi. "I can't stop seeing you…when I found you after you were beaten…"

Yuugi nodded as he hugged Yami. Yami embraced Yuugi and kissed him, taking deep breaths to ensure he wouldn't start crying. Yuugi stayed in Yami's arms, smiling a little. Yami picked up Yuugi and carried him like a bride. Yuugi blushed and stared up at Yami. Yami kissed Yuugi's forehead and carried him the rest of the way home.

Yami stopped at Yuugi's house and stared at it. Yuugi smiled at Yami and pulled him inside. Yami smiled at Yuugi, knowing his love wouldn't put themselves in danger. No one was inside except for them and Yuugi lead Yami into his room. He sat on his bed and Yami sat beside him.

"I'm so glad I bumped into you that day." Yuugi said, hugging Yami. "Ever since I met you, you've been so caring and loving to me. I wish that you didn't have to suffer with me."

"I'm willing to suffer, if it makes sure that you're alright." Yami said, kissing Yuugi's cheek. Yuugi blushed and smiled at Yami. Yami held Yuugi lovingly, not releasing his grip on him. Yuugi remained still as well, just wanting to be in his loves arms. Yami absentmindedly played with Yuugi's hair and nuzzled Yuugi occasionally.

Yami listened to Yuugi's breathing. He felt a jolt of fear when he remembered the jagged breathing Yuugi had after the beating. He stared at Yuugi, fighting back the urge to scream and cry. He took silent deep breaths, fighting the urges to break down.

Yuugi could tell Yami was upset and stared at him, head tilted sideways. Yami couldn't believe how cute Yuugi looked at that moment. It hurt his heart to think his stepfather could strike someone so beautiful. Yuugi gently touched Yami's cheek as Yami's eyes watered.

"Aibou…" Yami said, his eyes glistening with sadness.

"It's ok. Don't cry"

"I keep seeing that image! It won't leave me alone! I'm afraid that you'll die like that…" Yami said, trying to avoid eye contact, feeling horrible for even thinking that.

"Yami…" Yuugi said, kissing Yami softly. "It's alright. He won't kill me."

"But…"

"Hush." Yuugi said, kissing Yami again. Yami kissed Yuugi back, holding him tightly. Yuugi moaned a little, loving the feeling of Yami and him being so close. Yami pulled away and gently moved one of Yuugi's bangs away from his face. Yuugi smiled sheepishly as he yawned. He was drained from all the stress he was dealing with. Yami chuckled a little and tucked Yuugi into his bed. Yuugi looked at Yami, blushing brightly.

"You're so cute when you blush." Yami said as he kissed Yuugi's forehead.

"Arigato." Yuugi said, giggling. "You should go home…"

"I think I'll stay for another minute or so…"

"Ok…" Yuugi said, yawning innocently. Yami smiled and watched as Yuugi fell asleep peacefully. He bent down and kissed Yuugi's cheek and backed away slowly. The tears never really left, but only retreated momentarily. Yami fought them back, but felt a tear escape his eye. He wiped it away quickly, not wanting to cry and startle Yuugi.

Yami jumped when he heard the door open. Yuugi's stepfather stepped inside and glared at Yami, eyes red due to how drunk he was. Yuugi, startled, sat up and gasped when he saw his stepfather glaring at Yami. Yuugi's stepfather looked at them both and laughed.

"What do you know…I'm seeing double!"

"Yeah, and we'll take you down!" Yami said, growling lowly, prepared to defend Yuugi with his life.


	14. Fight For Freedom and Love

Kawaii-hikari3: Yami, Yuugi and Yuugi's stepfather are having a showdown!

Yami and Yuugi: ::ready to fight::

Kawaii-hikari3: Well, I think everyone will be satisfied with how the fight ends! ::winkwink::

* * *

Yuugi's stepfather wobbled up to Yami and stared at him coldly. Yami glared back at him with sheer hate and disgust in his eyes. He could never forgive this man for what he had done to Yuugi. Yuugi stood beside Yami, willing to fight. Yuugi's stepfather glared death at Yuugi. 

"I should've killed you when I killed your mother…" Yuugi's stepfather said angrily.

"What?!"

"That's right…that whole accident was a setup…" Yuugi's stepfather laughed, a drunken smirk on his face. "Yup, it was a good idea to murder her. I should've gotten rid of you sooner, but I only kept you alive 'cause of your brains."

"You…bastard…" Yami growled angrily. Yuugi's eyes were completely blank and teary and his head dropped and was bowed. He was shaking in anger and shock. Yami looked at Yuugi shot the deadliest glare at Yuugi's stepfather. Without hesitation Yami threw a punch straight into Yuugi's stepfather's face, knocking him straight into the floor.

"Heh, not bad…" Yuugi's stepfather said as he stood up, brushing himself off. He swung his arm around and barely missed Yuugi's head. Yuugi flinched a little and raised his head a little. Yami knew his stepfather was trying to hit Yuugi and he wouldn't let that happen. Yami tackled Yuugi's stepfather and pinned him down.

Yuugi's stepfather wasn't willing to lose. He managed to throw Yami off of him and then kicked Yami into the wall and Yami fell to the ground, his arm getting slashed against a corner of a table. Yami winced in pain as he slowly stood up, his jacket was torn and his right arm was bleeding badly. Yami ignored the pain and tackled Yuugi's stepfather again.

Yuugi clenched his fists, his blood boiling and tears of hate falling down his cheeks. He grabbed a lamp and hit his stepfather over the head with it. Yuugi's stepfather passed out and Yami got up, smirking. Yuugi took a couple deep breaths, hoping to get rid of the rage he was feeling.

Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and they ran outside. Yuugi's stepfather started to come to and saw them leaving. He stood up and chased after them. Yami looked back to find Yuugi's stepfather chasing them. He didn't want to get his mother involved so he couldn't hide in his house until they lost Yuugi's stepfather. Yami and Yuugi ran around the neighborhood a couple times before Yuugi's stepfather had to gasp for air and stopped running. Yami took the opportunity and hide Yuugi and himself in his basement.

Yami's mother heard them come inside and ran to the basement. She gasped as she found Yuugi crying and Yami bleeding. She ran up to them and gave them each a hug.

"What on earth happened?!"

"My…stepfather…" Yuugi said, head bowed.

"Your stepfather? You mean…"

"Yeah…he's abusive and an alcoholic…" Yami nodded, grimacing at his wound.

"Stay down here and keep quiet. I'll get something for your injuries." Yami's mother said before rushing upstairs.

Yuugi sat on the floor, hugging his knees. Yami sat beside Yuugi and wrapped his good arm around Yuugi's shoulders. Yuugi's eyes widened a little as he felt Yami touch him. He turned his head to stare at Yami and tried not to let anymore tears fall.

"Aibou, it's alright now." Yami whispered, smiling.

"You're injured…it's all my fault…" Yuugi whispered sadly.

"No, it's not." Yami whispered firmly. "It's your stepfather's fault. Everything will be alright."

Yami's mother came back down and took off Yami's jacket and cleaned the wound carefully. Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand and lightly held it. Yami squeezed it a little when he felt a sting. Yuugi squeezed back, as if trying to get rid of his emotional pain. When the wound was bandaged, Yami's mother hugged the two boys before heading upstairs.

"I'll make sure he doesn't come inside, alright?"

"Ok." Both boys said at the same time.

Yami's mother smiled before shutting the door and leaving the two boys in darkness. Yuugi's eyes were wide and he held onto Yami tightly. Yami held Yuugi and sat him on his lap. Yuugi buried his head in Yami's shoulder, crying quietly.

"Don't be afraid aibou." Yami murmured into Yuugi's ear.

"He's…still out there…" Yuugi whispered.

"He won't harm you anymore."

Yuugi nodded, trusting Yami with his life. Yami played with Yuugi's hair while Yuugi continued to cry softly. Yami kissed Yuugi's cheek gently. Yuugi began to relax and started to hum softly. Yami closed his eyes and listened to Yuugi's soft and sweet humming. When Yuugi was done, Yami had fallen asleep out of exhaustion. Yuugi smiled at Yami and repositioned them so Yami's head was leaning on his chest.

"I love you…" Yuugi whispered softly as he kissed Yami's forehead. He played with Yami's hair for a moment before touching Yami's wound carefully. He hated the fact that Yami was injured while he was physically unscathed. His confidence was completely gone, except for that lingering bit still in his heart that Yami gave him. He kissed Yami again, smiling a little.

Yami opened his eyes and smiled up at Yuugi. Yuugi smiled back, blushing a little. Yami touched Yuugi's cheek with his hand. Yuugi took Yami's hand with his own and nuzzled it with his cheek. Yami and Yuugi stayed in that position until they heard sirens ringing out. Yami's mother ran downstairs and looked at the two boys.

"Is he…captured?" Yuugi asked softly.

"He's hiding somewhere. Police are looking everywhere for him." Yami's mother said softly. Yuugi bowed his head, feeling really worried and sick. Yami shifted his position so he was sitting up and staring at Yuugi. Yuugi's eyes were covered by dark shadows and his gold bangs, silently hoping Yami wouldn't be able to see his eyes. Yami hugged Yuugi and Yuugi sunk into Yami's hug, burying his head into Yami's chest.

"Yuugi, honey, are you ok?" Yami's mother asked.

"N-no." Yuugi said shakily. He wanted his stepfather to be locked up and far away from Yami and himself. He wanted to be free and be able to do as he wanted. He wanted to sing and not be worried about being struck for it.

The doorbell rung out and everyone jumped in shock. Yuugi was the most terrified, shaking like crazy and clinging to Yami for his life. Yami held onto Yuugi, closing his eyes and gently kissing Yuugi's forehead. Yami's mother went upstairs and both boys sat in silence and worry.

Yuugi kept quiet as his shaking worsened. Yami silently comforted Yuugi, hoping he could help his lover anyway he could. Yami's mother returned downstairs as a second set of footsteps followed her. Yuugi withheld a scream as he clung to Yami tighter. Yami held Yuugi protectively and watched as his mother and an elderly man hovered over him.

"Yuugi?" An elderly man's voice asked. Yuugi stopped shaking and tilted his head to find a familiar face smiling at him. Yuugi jumped out of Yami's arms and into the other man's arms.

"Ji-chan!" Yuugi whispered softly. "What are you doing here?!"

"I heard all the commotion and decided to check on you. I found you and your double ganger run into this house. I knocked on the door and found you."

"But…I thought you lived in Egypt!" Yuugi said in shock.

"What? Oh, I'm sure that was some ridiculous lie your stepfather made up! I moved into a house not to far from here, to check up on you. Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to interfere in your life due to your stepfather. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Ji-chan." Yuugi's eyes watered as some tears began escaping his eyes. "I'm just glad you're here now!"

"There, there." Yuugi's grandpa said. Yami walked over to Yuugi and stared at him silently. Yuugi looked at Yami, smiling a little. Yami smiled back, knowing he needed time with his grandpa.

"So, you're my grandson's double ganger. What's your name?"

"Yami. Yami Atemu."

"It's a pleasure. My name's Sugoroku." Sugoroku smiled. "Well Yami, I'm glad that you befriended my grandson. You two seem very close."

"We are." Yami said.

"Ah, yes. I noticed you two are very close friends." Sugoroku smirked and accented the word "friend" to hint they were closer than friends. Yami and Yuugi's cheeks flared instantly, glowing a light red. Yami's mother giggled and Sugoroku smiled. Yuugi looked at his grandpa and smiled.

"Ji-chan…"

"Hai, Yuugi?"

"When all this is over…what's gonna happen?" Yuugi asked. Sugoroku patted Yuugi's head and smiled at him. Yuugi giggled a little at his grandpa's touches.

"When all this is over, I'll move into the Game Shop and you'll be able to live a normal life." Sugoroku said, nodding. Yuugi hugged his grandpa quickly before running into Yami's arms and crying in happiness. Yami smiled as he hugged Yuugi tightly, feeling pure joy rushing through him.

"Sir! We got him!" A police officer yelled and everyone overheard, rushing upstairs. They looked out some windows and found Yuugi's stepfather being put into a police car, in handcuffs. He was struggling, trying to escape from the fate that awaited him.

"NO! LEMME GO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL! I'M INNOCENT! LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAR!" Yuugi's stepfather screamed as he was forced into the police car and driven off. Yuugi watched in happiness as his stepfather was driven away.

"He's gone…I'm free…" Yuugi murmured to himself as he cried in happiness. Yami hugged Yuugi and shed a couple tears himself, knowing Yuugi wouldn't be harmed again. Yami's mother and Sugoroku smiled at the two boys, glad the terror was all over.

Little did they know, a final terror was waiting in the shadows. A look of hate spread on her face as she plotted the downfall of Yuugi. She closed her eyes, finally having the perfect plot to bring about Yuugi's and Yami's relationship, along with Yuugi winning the talent show.

"Yuugi…I'll take great joy in knowing that you'll no longer be a threat to me…" She smirked even more. "I'll make sure of it, or my name isn't Anzu Mazaki."

(Kawaii-hikari3: Gomen nasai for injuring Yami. ::bows:: I hate it as well, but it's something that will affect the next chapter! Don't hate me! ::hides:: I don't want any flames or critism on it, ok?!)


	15. Do I Run?

Kawaii-hikari3: Now that Yuugi's stepfather's gone, all that's left to deal with is Anzu. ::glares at said girl::

Anzu: ::eyes wide::

Kawaii-hikari3: This is probably gonna be the most angst chapter in the whole story. If you can't believe me, then just read and you'll see!

Yami and Yuugi: ::hugs each other tightly::

* * *

The next morning was as regular as any other day. The girls were practically fainting at Yami's feet and Yuugi had to rush Yami away immediately. Yami protected Yuugi from anyone who dared to harm his little love. All the students who were in the talent show were called for a final meeting that afternoon.

"Now, you all have an equal chance of winning and I'd like to wish you all the best of luck!" The principal said to the students, smiling widely. "Any questions?"

"Is anyone famous gonna be watching us?" Anzu asked, flicking her hair.

"There is a rumor that someone is going to be on a talent hunt tonight. Maybe he'll be in here, watching."

Yuugi's eyes were wide and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't believe a talent agent would be at this school function. If Yuugi won, he could possibly become a professional singer. Yami was standing beside Yuugi, smiling at Yuugi.

"I think you all will do very well tonight. You're dismissed." The principal said as she waved her hands at the students. Yami and Yuugi started heading off home, hand in hand.

"A talent agent might be watching tonight!" Yuugi said in shock. "Yami, I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be nervous aibou." Yami kissed Yuugi's cheek gently. "You'll do fine."

"Arigato." Yuugi said, blushing lightly. They hadn't even gotten a few feet away from their lockers before they heard a screeching voice calling out to them.

"Hey! Yami! Yuugi! Wait up!" Anzu smiled, waving at the two boys. Yami and Yuugi, being courteous, waited for the pesky girl. Anzu stood in front of Yuugi, a fake smile glued on her face.

"Good luck tonight, Yuugi. May the best person win." Anzu said.

"Arigato. Good luck to you too, Anzu." Yuugi smiled a little.

"Yuugi, can I tell you something, alone?" Anzu asked softly.

"Um…alright…" Yuugi said, glancing at Yami. Yami crossed his arms but didn't protest. He eyed Anzu angrily, not trusting her intentions at all. As much as he wanted to say no for Yuugi, it was Yuugi's decision so he let Yuugi do as he wanted.

Anzu led Yuugi away from Yami and into an empty hallway. Yuugi looked at Anzu, hoping she'd be brief so he could go home. Anzu put her hands on Yuugi's shoulders and gave a look that sent a chill down Yuugi's spine. She looked so sinister and scary, her eyes glowing with anger and rage.

"Um…Anzu…why are you looking at me like that?" Yuugi asked fearfully.

"Listen to me very carefully Yuugi." Anzu hissed. "You better get this straight! I'm gonna win that talent show tonight and you're not gonna interfere! You may have gotten Yami, but I have ways of making sure you two get separated. If you don't want that, I advise that you leave the show or the whole city even!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Yuugi winced as he felt her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Yuugi, you're only hurting Yami and holding him back. Don't you see that?! I saw what happened last night and I can tell the whole school about your abuse." She leaned down and whispered coldly into his ear, hissing slightly. "If you know what's good for you, I'd leave this town tonight. If you don't, I'LL make your life worse than when your stepfather was abusing you."

Yuugi's eyes were wide as she pushed him aside and left abruptly. His mind flooded with confusion and worry. He sat on the ground, hugging his knees and staring at nothing. He felt his eyes water, but he held all the tears back.

Yami lost his patience a second after Anzu dragged Yuugi away. He followed Anzu and overheard everything she had told Yuugi. The only part he couldn't hear was what she had whispered into Yuugi's ear. Yami sat beside Yuugi and hugged him tightly.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked in shock.

"I heard what she said." Yami said softly. Yuugi remained silent, trying very hard not to cry. Yami rubbed Yuugi's back slowly, whispering soft and sweet nothings into Yuugi's ear. Yuugi stared at Yami sadly, wondering silently if he really was just hurting Yami. The tears sprang out of his eyes as he sobbed wildly into Yami's shoulder. Yami calmed Yuugi down by humming softly.

"Hmm?" Yuugi stopped sobbing and listened to Yami's humming. It was deep and beautiful and very gentle and comforting. Yuugi remained perfectly still until Yami stopped humming and smiled at his little love.

"Don't cry, aibou. Anzu's a lair and she has no idea what she's talking about." Yami smirked as Yuugi giggled a little bit. Yami gently kissed Yuugi's tears away and Yuugi smiled modestly.

"I wanna go home." Yuugi said softly. Yami was more than happy to comply with Yuugi's simple request. He picked up Yuugi, bridal style, and walked off with him. Yuugi's cheeks were completely flushed as he stared at Yami.

The sight caught many peoples attention. Everyone who saw them stared and their mouths were practically falling off their jaws. Most of the people watching were shocked that they were together, but didn't mind. Most found it cute. Of course, there were a few who didn't approve. Yami shot a deadly glare at the people who started whispering in-between themselves and smiled at Yuugi. Yuugi smiled up at Yami, still a bit uneasy with all the shocked eyes glued on him and Yami. Ushio, pissed at Yami and Yuugi, decided to pick a fight.

"Hey, look! Yami's still gotta carry that baby around!"

"What did you say, PUNK?!" Yami glared at Ushio and everyone gasped. Ushio smirked, yet realized he shouldn't have opened his big mouth. Yami put Yuugi down and approached Ushio, hands tucked tightly into his pockets.

"You heard me." Ushio said, keeping his cool. "Come on, I'll let you get a couple shots at me."

"Fine." Yami growled lowly and delivered some punches, kicks and ended his frenzy with a deserved kick in the balls. Ushio screamed in a very high-pitch as he collapsed on the ground. His lackeys ran off, fearing Yami would do the same to them.

Everyone cheered as Yuugi hugged Yami tightly and Yami hugged Yuugi back. Yami carried Yuugi again and went home. Yuugi fell asleep along the way, so Yami stopped by the Game Shop to tuck him into his bed. Sugoroku was outside, sweeping the street when Yami came by.

"He fell asleep?" Sugoroku asked. Yami nodded, kissing Yuugi's forehead. Sugoroku smiled as he let Yami in and Yami went into Yuugi's room. He placed Yuugi on the bed and tucked him in. Yami kissed Yuugi's forehead softly.

Yuugi was calm for a couple minutes but suddenly started to shake. Yami was alarmed and grabbed Yuugi's hand tightly. Yuugi's breaths became more staggered as sweat began to drip down his face. Yami was getting nervous at Yuugi's condition and shook Yuugi lightly.

"Aibou? Aibou?" Yami whispered softly. Yuugi tossed and turned a little and Yami kept calling out to Yuugi. After a couple failed and nerve wracking attempts, Yuugi's eyes slowly opened and stared into Yami's nervous crimson eyes.

"Aibou!" Yami hugged Yuugi tightly, kissing him repeatedly. Yuugi was taken off guard by Yami's sudden show of emotion and froze. Yami pulled back and stared at Yuugi, to find a couple tears falling down Yuugi's pale cheeks.

"Yami…" Yuugi sniffled.

"It's alright aibou. It was just a nightmare." Yami hugged Yuugi tightly again, kissing him tenderly.

"It was horrible!" Yuugi cried. "I saw Anzu…my stepfather…and all the bullies at school picking on me! You tried to help, but they all surrounded you and…they hurt you so badly…"

"Shh. It was all a bad dream." Yami soothed Yuugi softly. Yuugi cried into Yami's shoulder softly, sobbing a little. He was so shaken that the sobs and tears could barely escape. His eyes stung and he felt like he was chocking. Yami stayed with Yuugi and held him lovingly until he let all the tears and sobs escape his loves eyes and lips. Yuugi closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against Yami's chest. Yami kissed Yuugi tenderly. He hated to see Yuugi so upset and distraught.

"All I do is hurt people…" Yuugi muttered to himself.

"Don't say that aibou." Yami said softly. He didn't even realize it, but his eyes filled with tears and one of them escaped his eye. The teardrop landed on Yuugi's forehead and Yuugi looked up to stare into Yami's teary eyes. Yuugi's eyes saddened as he held Yami tightly.

"Yami, what's wrong?"

"I hate seeing you like this…when you're so upset…" Yami said slowly, trying to smile a little. Yuugi kissed Yami tenderly, not wanting Yami to cry on his behalf. Yami held Yuugi close and smothered him with love and kisses. Yuugi blushed and kissed Yami when he had the chance.

"Aibou…" Yami smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I better go. It's getting late. See you tonight." Yami planted a final kiss on Yuugi's lips and left. Yuugi watched as Yami went into his own bedroom.

'_I really am hurting him…Anzu was right…I should leave, so he won't have to suffer with me anymore…' _Yuugi nodded and made up his mind. He had to leave, so Yami wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. He grabbed some extra money that he had saved up and opened the window. He took a deep breath and started to climb down the tree. He lost his footing a little and landed on his butt with a loud thud.

Yami heard the thud and ran to his window to find Yuugi on the ground. He watched as Yuugi stood up and started to walk away. His eyes were wide as he opened his window and swiftly climbed down the tree, chasing after Yuugi.

"Aibou!" Yami called out and Yuugi flinched. Yuugi ran off as fast as he could and Yami chased him, not intending to let Yuugi run away. Hearts pounding and nerves high, they ran as fast as they could. They ran until they reached the park, where Yami was able to grab Yuugi's waist tightly, embracing him. Yuugi could feel Yami's breath against the back of his neck. Yuugi closed his eyes and tried to run off, but Yami kept his tight grip.

"Yami! Let me go!" Yuugi cried as he struggled to break free. Yami only tightened his grip on Yuugi's waist, refusing to let Yuugi run away.

"Why are you leaving?!" Yami asked with a mix of anger and sadness in his voice. Yuugi stopped struggling as he felt the first of many teardrops touch the back of his neck and slipping down his shirt. Yami started crying very hard and Yuugi felt his own tears escaping his eyes.

"D-don't cry, Yami." Yuugi whispered softly. "I don't want you to cry 'cause of me."

"Why were you leaving?" Yami asked very softly.

"I…thought I was harming you so much…" Yuugi said, ashamed.

"No! Oh, aibou, don't ever think that!" Yami said. "If you leave…then you'll be hurting me…"

"But…"

"No buts, aibou." Yami said as he tried to stop crying. Yuugi managed to turn around to face Yami, tears pouring down both their cheeks. Yuugi bit his quivering lower lip as he hugged Yami tightly, crying loudly.

"Yami! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you so much and I wanted you to be happy! I wasn't thinking!" Yuugi cried loudly.

"It's ok." Yami said softly as he kissed Yuugi's sweet tears. Yuugi kissed Yami's cheeks and tasted the tears that started to cease falling from Yami's eyes.

"I won't try to leave again. I promise." Yuugi said, smiling softly.

"Good." Yami kissed Yuugi quickly. "Let's go to the school so you can win the talent show. I'm sure my mom and your grandfather are gonna get worried."

"Yeah." Yuugi nodded and they pulled away, only to take the other's hand and returned to the tree that connected their bedroom windows. Yami's mother and Sugoroku were waiting outside and staring at the two boys.

"Ready?" Yami's mother asked.

"Yup." Yuugi nodded.

"Mrs. Atemu told me about the talent show." Sugoroku said, handing Yuugi his guitar case. "Do your best Yuugi."

"Arigato, Ji-chan." Yuugi smiled as he took the case with his free hand. Yami squeezed his lovers hand, smiling at him. Yuugi smiled back at Yami, determined to win the talent show and put Anzu in her place.


	16. The Talent Show

Kawaii-hikari3: ::sniffs:: This ficcy is almost done! ::cries::

Yami and Yuugi: ::pouts::

Kawaii-hikari3: I really love how this ficcy is turning out to be. There's only gonna be one or two more chapters after this one, though…

Yami and Yuugi: ::screams::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::covers her ears:: ::thinks:: I gotta learn to not speak my mind so often…

* * *

Yuugi and Yami were the first to step inside the doors where the talent show was being held. Yuugi gripped his guitar case and felt Yami hold his other hand with encouragement. Yuugi smiled at Yami happily, knowing he'd try his best and refused to let Anzu beat him.

"Ah, Yuugi! There you are!" Yuugi's English teacher cried with joy. "Do you mind that you're our closing performance?"

"Not at all." Yuugi said, smiling a little at her.

"Good." She nodded and went on with other preparations. Yami's mother and Sugoroku walked inside and looked around. The stage was full of people, trying to adjust the large red curtains correctly. People were screaming and pulling the large ropes as the curtains opened and closed at their whim.

"Don't pull the rope out!"

"Be careful!"

"WATCH IT!"

"It's sooo heavy!"

Yuugi looked at Yami with a look of confusion spread across his face. Yami looked into Yuugi's soft eyes and smiled at him. Yuugi and Yami went on the stage and looked at all the commotion from a closer view.

"Yuugi, put your guitar over there." A young boy pointed to a place where accessories, musical instruments, props and other random things were places in a large clatter. Yuugi nodded and carefully put his guitar case down, sighing a little.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked as he walked over to Yuugi and wrapped his fingers around Yuugi's. Yuugi looked at Yami with a look of nervousness on his features.

"I'm nervous…" Yuugi said with a modest smile on his face. Yami gave a mischievous look to his young lover and leaned close to Yuugi's ear. Yuugi's cheeks reddened as he heard Yami whisper something softly into his ear.

"I'll be in the front row. If you get nervous when you're onstage, look for me and I'll help you get through this. You can do this. I know you can." Yami whispered slowly, his warm breath tickling Yuugi's ear. Yuugi nodded modestly, his cheeks painted a soft rose color. Yami kissed Yuugi's slightly agape lips softly before hopping gracefully offstage. The students closed the curtains once Yami hopped off, blinking at each other and silently wondering why he was smirking so much.

"Seems you have a boyfriend, eh?" Yuugi's English teacher approached Yuugi and laughed. Yuugi looked at her, his cheeks turning red as a tomato. She ruffled Yuugi's hair, like a mother would and gigged at him. Yuugi's eyes watered a little, wondering what his mother would think of him if she saw him on stage right now. She smiled at Yuugi and walked off.

'_Mom…I miss you so much…if you can hear me right now, I picked this song for you…' _Yuugi thought, hoping his mother could hear him. _'Mom, Ji-chan, Mrs. Atemu…Yami…help me get through this…'_

Anzu stared at Yuugi with hate and anger glistening in her azure eyes. She couldn't stand that Yami loved him and not her. It boggled her mind that he could choose Yuugi over herself. She adjusted her pink tutu and her black leotard. Angrily, she tightened the laces on her pink ballet shoes and flicked her hair back.

The principal entered the room and clapped her hands a couple times, calling all the students. They rushed over to her and surrounded her, whispering to themselves.

"Alright. This is it children. The show's going to start soon and people are starting to come in now. Everyone take a deep breath and do your best."

"Right!" Every student said at the same time.

"Good luck." Yuugi's English teacher added before she and the principal walked off. The students began to whisper to themselves even more, looking around. Yuugi bit the insides of his cheeks, taking very deep, yet silent breaths.

Minutes seemed to pass as if they were years. Time was passing so slowly that some students were beginning to wonder if they forgot about the show and let them stay at the school for endless hours. They lights dimmed on the other side of the stage and the students scrambled to their assigned side of the stage. Yuugi, like every other student behind stage, peeked at the principal as she spoke.

"Tonight is a very special night. Here are some very special and talented students that have worked hard and prepared a very special and spectacular show for you. Tonight will be a night that none of us will soon forget." The audience applauded and the principal waited until they were done before she continued. "Please hold your applause until each student's finished."

The first student was called to go on stage and she ran out, holding a flute in hand. Yuugi watched as the lights surrounded her and she began to play a soft melody. She hit the notes so well that it sounded like angels singing and it made Yuugi's mouth drop.

'_And she's only the first person…oh, boy, I'm in trouble now!' _Yuugi thought nervously to himself, biting his lower lip.

The pattern of students repeated themselves of running on and offstage. Yuugi did notice that a couple students got a sever case of stage fright and messed up horribly. A young boy was working on standup comedy and forgot what he was going to say and merely stared out at the audience before fainting. He was fine and woke up a minute later. A young girl was supposed to do some acrobatics, but she slipped and landed on her back. She sat up and finished, her cheeks red with embarrassment. There were other mistakes, but they weren't as bad as these two. Even with all those mistakes, it didn't really make Yuugi feel any more confident about winning.

"It's only you and me left, Motou." Anzu said coldly before she was called onstage. "Be ready to lose to me."

"You should be ready to lose, Anzu." Yuugi said sincerely. Anzu was a little thrown off by Yuugi's tone, but huffed as she stepped in front of the staring crowd. She positioned herself and closed her eyes, preparing for the music. Once the music started, she began dancing and matched the melody perfectly. Yuugi's eyes were wide as she continued.

'_She's dancing even better than at practice and at the tryouts! She must've been holding out for this! Unfortunately for me, I didn't hold back…' _Yuugi thought nervously as he stared at Anzu's performance. The music began to fade and she slowed her dancing down and stopped in a skillfully bent position. The audience erupted into applause as Anzu bowed, smiling to herself. She walked offstage and shot a glare at Yuugi, knowing he was her only real competition.

"Yuugi, you're turn." Yuugi's English teacher whispered to the said boy and Yuugi nodded. He grabbed his guitar quickly and walked as calmly as he could onstage. A stool was placed out for him to sit on. He opened his guitar case and took out the guitar. He sat down and carefully positioned his hands so he could begin playing the introductory chord. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and he mind was racing. He looked around the room, hoping to find Yami. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Yuugi's eyes found Yami's and they smiled at each other. Yuugi closed his eyes and smiled as his hands began to move and pulled the strings, causing the room to fill with a sweet melody that put the flute player's song to shame.

"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
And I say it's all right."

Jaws dropped as soon as they heard Yuugi's sweet and angelic voice. They thought he was only going to play his guitar and he was doing a marvelous job at that. Once Yuugi began to sing, they were even more in awe and loved the way Yuugi was singing the words to his selected song.

"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right."

Yami felt his eyes watering a little as he watched Yuugi's heart connecting to the music, and it seemed that everyone else in the audience could see that as well. Yami smiled at Yuugi and noticed Yuugi was smiling at him, his eyes glistening with happiness.

"Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right."

The audience began to stand up and sway to the song, as if he was performing in a concert. Yuugi smiled at the audience, seeing that more than half of them who were swaying were students who always hated him. It seemed that the power of Yuugi's song opened their eyes and allowed them to see what a beautiful person he was.

"Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..."

The whole audience was on their feet, swaying and some were in tears. Yami being on of the many who had tears falling down their cheeks. Yuugi's voice was so beautiful and his guitar playing equally matched it. Yuugi smiled at Yami, noticing the huge smile on his face and his eyes glistening with happiness.

"Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
And I say it's all right  
It's all right."

Yuugi's voice faded quietly as he finished playing his guitar. Once he hit the final note and stood up, the entire audience jumped up, howling in praise and a lot of them crying. Yuugi's performance was so moving that only a few cheeks were left dry, and those who weren't crying were teary eyed. Yami was tempted to run onstage and hug Yuugi tightly, but he felt his mother gripping his hand.

"Wait." She said quietly, tears falling down her cheeks as well. Yami nodded and took his seat again, giving Yuugi a loving look. Yuugi smiled and watched as everyone came next to him. The principal walked out, wiping her teary eyes, and stood in front of the students.

"Didn't I tell you this would be a memorable night?" She said happily. "Now, we must decide who our winner is. Please wait just a moment while I get the final vote." She walked offstage and vanished.

Yuugi stared at Yami giving a satisfied look, not really caring if he won or not. He gave it everything he had and possibly something more. Yuugi smiled to himself, knowing he was singing for those he loved and it gave him the courage to sing and play.

The principal walked back, holding a sealed envelope on her hand. She stepped in front of the audience and opened the envelope, eyes reading the winners name. Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting for the name to be said.

"Our winner is…"


	17. The Winner

Kawaii-hikar3: Second to last chapter...

Yami and Yuugi: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Kawaii-hikari3: PLEASE STOP YELLING!

Yami and Yuugi: Ok...

Kawaii-hikari3: Uh...thanks! Please read and review!

* * *

Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting to find out who the winner was. Yuugi watched as his principal stared at the audience with a large smile on her face. She didn't say a word for a long and suspenseful time, causing the students to sweat and made them even more nervous.

"Our winner…is Yuugi Motou!"

Everyone in the room was on their feet, cheering and applauding. Yuugi let out a scream in joy, tears of joy pouring down his cheeks. Yami ran onstage and hugged his lover tightly, tenderly picking him up and swinging him around a little in a circle. Everyone was still applauding as they witnessed the new scene onstage and the applauding volume only increased. All but a few thought Yami was Yuugi's brother, so no one thought of them as lovers or cared as they celebrated.

"I did it! I did it!" Yuugi whispered once Yami set him back on the ground.

"You did it, aibou." Yami said, smiling.

The principal gave Yuugi his cash prize and a young well dressed lady approached Yuugi, grinning widely. Yuugi stared up at her sheepishly, a soft smile on his face. She kneeled down so they were eye-to-eye. Yuugi stared at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Mr. Motou, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I was looking for a talented singer to get a record deal and I think you're the perfect person to have one." She said, handing Yuugi a card and leaving swiftly. Yuugi's eyes widened as he read what company she worked for.

"Aibou?"

"Yami…she wants me to be signed with Domino Records!" Yuugi murmured.

(Kawaii-hikari3: Yeah, made up the record company…heh, sorry for the interruption! I'll shut up now!)

"Wow…" Yami said softly. A large group of people, a mix of students and other people attending the show, gathered around Yuugi and started talking.

"Congratulations!"

"Great job!"

"That was marvelous!"

"Sing that again, Yuugi!"

Yuugi's cheeks were a little red as they bombarded him with words and large smiles. Yami smiled at Yuugi happily, knowing that Yuugi was getting the recognition he deserved. Yuugi tried to understand what everyone was telling him as he modestly dealt with his new fan club. The group kept growing and the voices grew louder and more fan-like. Yuugi's face was filled with embarrassment with a large sheepish smile on his face. Yami took Yuugi's hand and allowed Yuugi to escape form the large multiple of people.

After Yuugi successfully was removed from the large crowd, Yami ran with him and they hid behind a tree in the park. Yami hugged Yuugi tightly, kissing him tenderly. Yuugi's cheeks reddened even more as he hugged Yami loosely, since he was tired and overwhelmed. Yami pulled away and stared into Yuugi's eyes.

"Aibou…that was so beautiful…"

"Arigato…" Yuugi said softly.

Yami's mother and Sugoroku had noticed the two boys had vanished and followed them outside. They watched silently as the two boys held each other lovingly. Yami took Yuugi and positioned himself as if he wanted to dance. Yuugi positioned himself as well and they slowly danced. Yuugi hummed softly as they danced in a slow and steady rhythm. Yuugi rested a cheek on Yami's shoulder, still humming sweetly.

Yami watched Yuugi lovingly and kissed his forehead. The wind gently blew by them and whispered things to them as the wind softly rustled through the leaves. Both boys swayed and danced for what seemed like a blissful eternity. They stopped when they heard footsteps approaching. They found they had two spies smiling widely at them.

"Were you spying on us?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…we came looking for you and we couldn't help but see…" Yami's mother said softly.

"Mom!" Yami said in embarrassment, his cheeks a little red.

"I can't believe how cute you two looked dancing on that hill…" Sugoroku said, chuckling lightly.

"Ji-chan!" Yuugi screamed, his cheeks flaring.

"Relax boys. Why don't we all eat and celebrate Yuugi's victory?" Yami's mother suggested.

"Sure." Both boys said and nodded simultaneously. They all went back to the Atemu household and settled down once the banquet was placed in front of them. They ate and talked happily, the conversation mostly about Yuugi's accomplishment.

"Yuugi, that was so beautiful. The whole audience was in tears!" Yami's mother said.

"I've never seen a better performance." Sugoroku said.

"It was angelic…" Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear, causing Yuugi to blush. Yami's mother giggled as she smiled at the two lovers.

"Geez, Yuugi, can you and your lover get a room?" Sugoroku joked.

"Ji-chan!" Yuugi squeaked as his face turned a bright crimson. Yami blushed too, a little shocked to hear that suggestion.

"I was only teasing!" Sugoroku winked.

"May Yuugi and I be excused?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yami's mother said and nodded. The two said boys cleared their spots and went upstairs to Yami's room. Yami shut his door and grabbed Yuugi's hands, smiling at his lover. Yuugi blushed as he stared into Yami's crimson eyes.

Neither one of them spoke. There was no need to. Their eyes and souls were speaking to each other. Under the full moon, they kissed passionately and stayed with each other all night, silently vowing to be together for all eternity.


	18. Special Surprise

Kawaii-hikari3: This is it…the last chapter… /bursts into tears/

Yami and Yuugi: Uh.../stares at the distressed authoress :sweat drop/

Kawaii-hikari3: I love this story. /sniffles/ I love how it turned out and how many people liked it. So, I'm gonna make a sequel!

Yami and Yuugi: YAY!

Kawaii-hikari3: Here's the thing…I don't want my other ficcys to be ignored, so could you guys please read and review my other ficcys /sweat drop and nervous laugh/

Yuugi: She's desperate for reviews, ne?

Yami: I think she doesn't like a few people acknowledging her hard work…

Kawaii-hikari3: That's EVERY author /notices the readers are getting impatient and some pissed/ Uh…I'll shut up and let you read the last chapter! I made up this song so DON'T STEAL IT FROM ME!

* * *

Yuugi and Yami sat underneath the same tree where Yuugi first played his guitar for Yami. The same tree where they first kissed. The tree where they danced together the night Yuugi won the talent show. It had been over a month since the talent show passed. Anzu had vanished the day after the talent show and wasn't heard from again; leaving many to guess she left town for good. Yuugi was going to be signed with Domino Records over the next week, so Yuugi wanted to practice his guitar playing.

Yuugi started plucking at his guitar strings gently, letting their sounds echo in the wind. Yami watched his lover with a smile on his face. Yami laid down on his stomach on the warm grass and listened to Yuugi's guitar as it's owner began to play. The song Yuugi chose to play was one that Yami had never heard before. Yami's eyes grew wide as he heard a beautiful melody entrance his ears.

Yuugi stopped and took out a notebook and pen, scribbling something down in it. Yami sat up and tried to peek at what Yuugi was writing. Yuugi hide the notebook from Yami by bringing it close to his chest.

"What are you writing?"

"It's a secret."

"Can't you tell me?"

"Soon." Yuugi said with a glint in his eye. Yami kissed Yuugi's cheek and returned to laying on his stomach, his position facing his lover. Yuugi smiled before he resumed his playing. Yami listened to Yuugi as he replayed that new song that entranced his ears. The song had a slower tempo and had beautiful chords that captured the attention of anyone who was within earshot of the melody.

Yuugi played for a couple minutes and stopped with a nod. He scribbled something else inside his notebook before he resumed playing again. Without stopping, Yuugi spoke up.

"Yami, I wrote something for you."

"You did? What did you write?"

"A song." Yuugi said with a smile. Yami stared at Yuugi with interest as he played the entrancing melody again. Yuugi played an introductory chord and then started to sing.

"Sweet words whispered into my ear

Telling me to follow my heart

My heart's been deceived and thrown away

So many times before."

Yami recognized those words. They were from Yuugi's poem! With Yuugi's voice and guitar melody along with them, it made the words come to life.

"If my heart had wings,

I swear I'd fly to you

Get away from those people who harmed us so.

Never looking back

If only I could."

Yami's eyes glistened with interest and a few tears. The words were so meaningful and so deep. Yuugi looked at Yami for a with a soft smile on his face and returned to his singing.

"I feel like there's nowhere to turn.

Nowhere to hide.

Now that I found someone

Someone very special and dear."

Yuugi's cheeks were flaring as he finished singing those words. Yami smirked as he watched Yuugi. Amethyst eyes stared into teary crimson and held their gaze.

"If my heart had wings,

I swear I'd fly to you

Get away from those people who harmed us so.

Never looking back

If only I could."

Yuugi played another matching melody as the song came close to an end. Yami closed his eyes and let the music flow into his ears. Yuugi smiled at Yami before he began to sing again.

"I'm now safe.

I'm now free.

You saved me from all those terrifying things

And those people who harmed me.

Thanks to you, my love,

I'll spread my wings and let my heart fly."

Yuugi finished with a slow and soft chord of notes. Yuugi put his guitar down and looked at Yami with glistening eyes. Yami's eyes opened as a loving look spread across his face as he held Yuugi. A soft giggle escaped the captured boys lips as he cuddled into his lover's chest.

Yami leaned down and captured Yuugi's lips with his own. Yuugi melted into the kiss that he was given and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami's hands slipped lower down Yuugi's body, causing Yuugi to blush brightly.

The kiss grew more fiery and passionate by the second. They didn't tear apart until they had lost every ounce of their breath. Panting, both boys smiled at each other. Once they regained their breath, Yuugi spoke up softly, hugging Yami tightly.

"Thank you, Yami."

"For what?"

"For showing me love and letting my heart fly."

-Owari-


End file.
